Judge Bjorgman
by TheLifeLongEditor
Summary: Welcome to MegaKingdom Arendelle, the year is 3000 AD. With a population approaching one billion and violent crime ever on the rise, only one thing stands in the way of anarchy: the men and women at The Hall of Justice. Juries. Executioners...Judges. Follow Judge Bjorgman and Princess Elsa as they set out to retrieve Anna from the forces of chaos. AU, some-OOC, KristElsa.
1. Chapter One: Prologue

_**Judge Bjorgman**_

_By Gordon King_

Disclaimer: **I do not own **_**Frozen, Dredd 3D, Judge Dredd (1995), **_**or the comic strip **_**Judge Dredd**_** they are owned by their respective studios and publishers. This story is for pure fun and entertainment alone and I do not seek to make any money from it all, truly I own nothing but the vague notion of a potential idea.**

Author's Note: **Welcome Back…is what everyone should be saying to me if I made my earlier pen-name public knowledge to you all…alas I shall not do so and I leave it up to you to seek my earlier work online. In any case, I've returned to start up some new Fan Fiction and I'm going to be updating on a sporadic schedule so please everyone bear with me. This story is going to be like the movie **_**Dredd **_**in that there's not a planned sequel as I don't even know if anyone will read this and actually like it. This being said, I hope you all enjoy this FanFic as it's a Kristoff/Elsa pairing and I do so love the pairing but there aren't a whole lot of stories about them…this must be rectified. But without further ado, I give you the very short prologue.**

Summary: Welcome to 3000 AD, the world outside the remaining MegaKingdoms is a nuclear wasteland, a cursed earth, home to creatures of myth. Judge Kristoff Bjorgman and others like him at the Hall of Justice are all that stand between the law and chaos. When Princess Anna is kidnapped by terrorists of the Westergaard family, Judge Bjorgman is sent to retrieve the royal heiress and bring her kidnappers to justice, only her older sister Elsa will be joining him in an adventure that could reshape history. KristElsa romance pair.

**Chapter One: Prologue**

_The Year is 3000 A.D. The governments of the old world lay broken and defeated in the wake of catastrophic nuclear holocaust. The MegaStructures of the old world serve as the foundations for the MegaKingdoms of the new earth, keeping the ever-growing population safe from the irradiated monstrosities that lay in wait for their unsuspecting prey. _

_MegaKingdom Arendelle: Population Nine hundred and Fifty Million civilians, each trying to make their way in a kingdom spanning across the modern-day territory of Lapland. The temperatures reach below freezing at points, and crime is only too prevalent in this mighty kingdom and it's constantly on the rise. Ice, the most precious commodity in the entirety of Arendelle, serves as the cities only sustainable source of fresh water and must be guarded from third parties who would otherwise seek to control and consume the resources leaving nearly 1 Billion people desperate for sustenance. MegaKingdom Arendelle's governing body is the Royal Family in keeping with the tradition of the old world, with one…pivotal…exception, the law._

_The only thing fighting for order amidst the rampant chaos…the men and women of the Hall of Justice…the very men and women acting as the MegaKingdom's juries, the MegaKingdom's executioners…The Judges. With sixteen serious crimes reported every minute and over nineteen thousand crimes per day, the Judges can only respond to approximately six percent of the total crimes. Meaning, the laws are strict, due process streamlined, punishments pronouncedly severe. The Street Judges serve the rule of law and the monarchy of Arendelle. _

_Judge Bjorgman: the best judge on the street serves as the faceless soldier in a war against crime. Known for his brutality and cold demeanor, Judge Bjorgman has never once lost a suspect, never once taken a bribe, and never once betrayed the law. Assisting the model street judge is the prototype Sentient Vehicular Enforcement Navigator or S.V.E.N, a state of the art law enforcement motorbike complete with onboard artificial intelligence completely sentient in every possible measure. Impossible to replicate, this A.I. voluntarily chose to work with the gruff Judge Bjorgman from the day of activation and the two have established an estranged working partnership. _

_Elsa, Princess Of Arendelle: Recently celebrated her twenty-first birthday, is the eldest heiress to the throne of MegaKingdom Arendelle. Not much is known of the fair princess other than her trademark blonde hair and penchant for wearing high-tech gloves concealing a mystery left only to pure speculation. Known for her affinity to ice, intelligence suggests that the heiress may have a much stronger and closer connection to ice than previously thought possible. Princess Elsa has shown no interest in finding a potential suitor to rule the MegaKingdom alongside her. Immeasurably gifted, Elsa has the potential to be the single most intelligent monarch to rule Arendelle…should she ascend the throne without incident. _

_Anna, Princess Of Arendelle: The youngest heiress to the throne of Arendelle, Anna is adventurous and puts herself in the public light much to her family's chagrin. Royal guard almost always accompanies Anna, as with her family, only rumors persist that the young royal has been known to escape her residence and guard to explore the streets of the MegaKingdom. Intelligence suggests that the traitorous family of Westergaard, represented by self-appointed Prince Hans, has been stalking the young royal in a potential attempt to kidnap. The remaining data on the redheaded royal is nothing but pure speculation._

_Chief Justice Kai: Currently sits as the highest governing authority to sit below the King and Queen of MegaKingdom Arendelle. Records show that Kai "recruited" Judge Bjorgman when he was a small boy and raised him in the ways of the law resulting the best street judge the MegaKingdom has ever seen. The years have not been as kind as they could have, Kai has lost the conditioning that once served him well as street judge but analysis shows he is still a warrior of his own right. _

_Madame Gerda: Confidante of Queen Nora and wife to Chief Justice Kai. Very little is known of the Chief Justice's wife, though she has been in the service of the royal family since the very foundation of the King and Queen's marriage._

_Hans, Prince of the former independent Kingdoms of the Southern Isles: Hans is a brutal, hyper intelligent, and rebellious royal whose family lost the war to reign over MegaKingdom Arendelle nearly five hundred years ago. Intelligence reports show that recently the young prince has retracted himself from public attention, nearly disappearing from the grid. Further analysis indicates that there's sufficient evidence of a private army outside the walls of Arendelle, potentially to be used in a plot to overthrow the monarchy of the MegaKingdom. Street Judges are to be on alert for anyone associated with the Westergaard Family, and to detain Hans and his uncle known only to Central Control records as, "The Duke". _

_Princess Anna is to celebrate her eighteenth birthday the day after tomorrow, security is on full alert though intelligence reports from the Hall of Justice indicate a strong likelihood of an attempted kidnapping of either royal in addition to the assassination plots springing up from the interrogation rooms. Judge Bjorgman is to pro__cede to the Main Palace following his investigation into possible tampering with the Ice Stores in Harbor Sector. The Story Begins…_

_**Prologue Finite**  
><em>

**Well everyone, I hope you all liked the set up and character summaries before I jump into the story itself. Let me know in the reviews if you like the idea or not! Thank you all for reading and I promise this will not be a waste of your time. This chapter is merely a method of setting up the story line, however this does not mean it is the end all be all of the story itself, it's merely a guideline. So please if you don't like this chapter give the others a shot before you write them off. Read and Review, constructive criticism is great, positive reinforcement is even better, and if you just want to PM me well I'm not opposed to that either.**


	2. Chapter Two: The Street Judge

**Chapter Two: **_**The Street Judge**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here and if you don't believe me then please see the detailed disclaimer in the prologue. I stand to make no money off of this tale, only enjoyment.

**Author's Note: **_**Hello again, it's Gordon King bringing you another installment to this new and excitement story. Before we proceed any further, I would like to acknowledge **__**AnnaDahl**__** for being the first to review my story. Thank you for taking interest in my story and I hope to keep you intrigued. For everyone else who has read, I can't believe the international presence my story has drawn and I encourage you all to make your voices heard and to speak your minds. But that's enough rambling, ON WITH THE STORY!**_

"Dude, I don't think is such a good idea. In fact I…I…I think we should just call the boss and tell him the goods aren't here." Charles Forbes was not comfortable with their newest assignment, especially since he and his associates had never met this man. Perhaps it was the fact that he hadn't truly wanted to pursue a life of criminal activity; perhaps it was because of his mother's instilling a sense of paranoia and superstition from his childhood, perhaps it was the fact that tampering with the royal Ice Cache's of Arendelle carried a hefty Sixty-Year mandatory life sentence in Copenhagen Isolated Containment Center. The promise of a large payout did little to calm the young man's nerves, to say nothing about his partner's inflated ego.

"Look Chuckey, I don't give a flying FUCK what you think! Alright?! The boss said all we had to do was set this device up; calibrate the internal array, and walkaway. No fingerprints, no judges, no conviction, and the best part…we're actually getting paid for once! So why don't you shut your fucking mouth and hand me that fucking module before I shoot you myself!"

"I swear to god…mike if we get caught…I…I…I don't wanna end up in the slammer."

The angered criminal rose to his full height and took in a deep breath before releasing in dramatic fashion. At six feet and one inch, Michael Fjord was not a man any one took lightly. Having been raised in the morally bankrupt _D-Block_ in the southern sector of the MegaKingdom, Michael learned quickly that strength and will were the deciding factors in whether someone lived or someone died. His criminal record alone rivaled the length of the constitutional documents in the old world governments, if any judge were to show up now...he wouldn't face a prison sentence...no…his sentence would be a quick death, pure and simple.

"Chuck, I know what you're saying and I want you to listen to me" The large man drew close to his anxious associate before grasping his shoulder with a reaffirming grin. "After we finish this job we're gonna live a life of luxury, no more running, no more stealing, and no more freezing our asses off up in this God forsaken district. You have my word, Chuck." The man in question gave a slight nod before allowing the smallest semblance of a grin to grace his face.

"Atta boy chuck, now where the hell is that module?" Mike asks looking about, tightening his thick coat as the chill of the precious ice begins to penetrate the faux leather garment.

"I'll bet if it were up your ass you'd know where it was?" The shaken thief responded with a light chuckle as he retrieved the equipment in question from a small metallic case, tossing to the taller man who flipped the bird in return. The next witty remark died in his throat when several screams echoed through the hall just thirty meters behind the pair. Slowly, Charles activates his communicator and spent a moment to recover his voice.

"…Y…York…B…Barnes…you…you copy?"

"_SHI…O…__**BAM! BAM! BAM!**_" The horrific response cut short by three methodic rounds, more than likely the fatal blows to their comrade in arms. Michael swiftly flew to the only door in the opposite end of the room and sealed the massive entryway to the ice vault. Cocking his semi-automatic rifle, Michael returned to his partner's side before leaning down to finish activating the mysterious device.

"What the hell are you doing man?! Our guys just got fucking owned and you're still fucking around with that thing! We need to get the fuck out of here! NOW!"

"Chuck, we came here to do a job and that's what we're gonna do! Besides there's no way anyone's getting through here, that vault door could withstand a nuclear blast and not have so much as a dent to show for it. You worry too much."

Charles shook his head and began to respond only to have his words die halfway up is throat as the lights flickered uncontrollably throughout the room. Suddenly the power seemingly fails, all lights are dark, the emergency back ups fail to engage leaving the two men alone in the ice vault with only the sound of their heavy breathing to occupy their thoughts. _Thump, thump, thump…the_ sound of heavy boots colliding with cold cement floors filled the room. Three heavy thumps and then nothing but pure, mind-numbing silence only serving to drive the edgy men further off of the deep end. The main room lights flashed on in a fury, leading Michael to fire a round off in surprise at the sudden illumination.

"Fucking building's probably falling apart, the boys probably wet their fucking panties when the power went out in their end"

"Think again." Came a gruff response from behind, startling the petrified criminals. A swift spin saw them come to face the barrel of a Lawgiver, a high-tech weapon built to support a one man army, a high-tech weapon given only to elite protectors of the MegaKingdom, a high-tech weapon belonging only to a Street Judge.

The taller man uttered a curse as he gripped his semi-auto with white knuckles, a bead of adrenalin based sweat drips down his forehead in spite of the frigid temperatures of their environment. The worst possible outcome came to fruition; their boss had failed to shield their actions from the gaze of the Hall of Justice. Furthermore, both men now knew the fate of their comrades, they had attacked a Street Judge, resulting in an automatic death sentence for any man, woman, or child. To make matters worse, this wasn't a Street Judge who was known for being lenient or merciful, this wasn't a judge known to bend the law in the face of surrender. This was Judge Bjorgman, the best and brightest public servant at the Hall of Justice. The man who brought in more criminals and put more down than any other Street Judge on active duty in the history of Hall. Here they stood before a man who had put countless numbers of criminals, infinitely more terrifying and brutal, than they could ever hope to be…and they'd been caught red handed.

"Tampering with Ice Stores…that caries a mandatory sixty-year sentence. Possession of illegal firearms, forty years without parole. Breaking and Entering into a highly restricted official vault, thirty years. In total, each of your sentences, at minimum, are one hundred and thirty years if you comply. How do you plea?" The judge held his Lawgiver firm and his scowl deepened with each charge listed off. He had seen the strongest of the pair before, he knew this man's capacity for criminal behavior and further researched his criminal record through the wrist computer, built into his leather-kevlar armor. The younger man was new to this level of crime, probably forced out of the need for money. But in the eyes of Judge Bjorgman, there was no excuse for breaking the law. These men had committed serious crimes, and they would be tried, sentenced, and punished accordingly.

Instantaneously, Charles Forbes dropped his magnum and threw his hands in the air while falling directly to his knees despite the pain. He knew that if he complied, there was a potential for the men and women at the Hall Of Justice to enroll him in a rehabilitation program for young adults such as himself. Charles had even heard of Judged civilians like himself being used as valued informants in exchanged for shortened prison terms, but ultimately anything was better than resisting the law…anything was better than resisting Judge Bjorgman.

"Charles Benjamin Forbes, I hereby sentence you to one-hundred and thirty years prison time in C.I.C.C, however due to your compliance I will cite a suggestion for the potential of a light parole. Michael Fjord, you've heard the charges set against you…how do you plead?" The guff Street Judge deadpanned without missing a beat, turning his attention directly to the burly man in question. The helmets each Street Judge adorned served to protect the men and women of the Hall from all manner of harm in addition to being used as weapons of psychological warfare. Judge Bjorgman had never been seen without his helmet on, and this further added to the visage of being the Face of Justice…an ultimate irony. Michael Fjord could not stare into the eyes of this behemoth of a Street Judge, in fact he felt extremely intimidated by the lack of connection and the size of the Judge himself. Six feet and five inches tall and weighing in at two hundred and twenty pounds, Judge Bjorgman was a wall of muscle as well as a veritable colossus in the eyes of the average citizen in MegaKindgom Arendelle. With a sigh of disgust, Judge Bjorgman's scowl deepened and he took one step forward, keeping his weapon trained on the obstinate criminal.

"In the absence of a formal plea, I hereby enter a plea of guilty on your behalf. Additionally, your sentence would be the same as Mr. Forbes…_would be_…if I hadn't used this time to read your prior criminal record. Thirty-two counts of first degree murder, seven rapes, and forty-six counts of grand theft…all the while you've alluded the law. In light of these pre-existing convictions, I hereby enter this into the log and find you guilty as charged. Michael Fjord, I hereby sentence you to death, do you have any final statements to make?" The Judge raised his Lawgiver to Michael's eye level and tilted his head slightly in wait.

"Fuck YOU!" Came the shout of a desperate man as he leapt below the Street Judges arm and wrapped his arms around the officer's Kevlar-leather jacket.

In an instant, the once semi-calm arrest had now transformed into a brawl between two powerful forces. Alas, with every struggle, every bout between the forces of law and chaos, good and evil, only two may enter the arena and one emerge victorious. The Street Judge snarled as he gave way to the savage criminal's attack and found himself flung into several pallets to his rear before bringing his elbow down upon Fjord's neck. Following up with a right hook to the jaw, Judge Bjorgman sent his assailant flying across the room with a furious display of true skill and power. Rising to his full height, the Street Judge noticed that young Charles Forbes had taken possession of his Lawgiver in the disarray caused by Fjord's assault. The young criminal took shaky aim while his associate reeled from the vicious and debilitating head injury.

"I wouldn't if I were you…"

"I…I'm sorry Judge…I can't go to prison…not if I don't have a choice." With this declaration, Charles closed his eyes and pulled the trigger, expecting to hear the thunderous bang and the drop of a heavily armored body. Instead he heard the chirp of a HUD or heads up display. Looking to the weapon in his hand, Charles read a display flashing, _DNA MATCH FAILED…DNA MATCH FAILED. _In the blink of an eye, the weapon exploded with a blistering display raw heat and light. The Street Judge, having already rolled out-of-the-way moments before, watched as the space he previously occupied found itself caked in the blood and remains of Charles Forbes' arm and torso. A unique characteristic of the Lawgiver was that each weapon had been DNA coded to the Street Judge charged with its possession, and failure on behalf of the handler to match the DNA profile of the Street Judge resulted in an automatic self destruct, killing the unlucky soul unlawfully possessing the high-tech firearm.

Charles Forbes choked in pain for a moment, staring at the space once occupied by his arm before looking up at the Street Judge who merely nodded and exhaled a solemn, "Told ya" as the fatal blood loss and shock set in, overcoming the once paranoid young thief. Shaking his head, Judge Bjorgman turned his attention back to his primary assailant who was having trouble standing at the moment as he witnessed the brutal demise of his friend, further cementing his utter failure to kill the lethal Street Judge. Quicker than Fjord could respond, Judge Bjorgman set upon the stumbling criminal and slammed the confused soul to the cold steel wall, a menacing steel knife held at his throat. Michael Fjord swallowed in defeat, he had tried to subdue this man who held his life in the palm of his hand...and he had failed.

"Michael Fjord, your crimes now include the assault and attempted murder of a Street Judge as well as the negligent homicide of one Charles Forbes through entrapment, how do you plead?" The Judge's voice was deep and gravelled, any patience or potential for forgiveness was utterly absent from his declaration as he further pressed his armored forearm into the neck of the perpetrator, earning a gurgled curse in response.

"Plea noted, Verdict Guilty, Sentence…death." With that last statement, Judge Bjorgman slit Michael Fjord's subclavian artery resulting in a three-point-five second death as his body slid down the steel wall; a crimson pool of his own blood grows from the streams cascading down his lifeless form. With a grunt, Judge Bjorgman moves over to the strange machine attached to the large master computer used to monitor the conditions and distribution of the Ice Cache. Moving his hands about the mysterious machine, Judge Bjorgman gives a gruff sigh and stands at full attention when his built-in forearm computer chirps, signaling the activation of his com-link to Central Control at the Hall of Justice.

"_Judge Bjorgman, this is control do you copy? There have been reports of heavy gunfire on the scene as well as a notification from S.V.E.N, regarding heavy resistance to your investigation. What is your current status, over?"_

"Control, this is Bjorgman, the situation is under control. Six perps' were caught breaking into the Ice Vault and tampering with the cache, recommend sending a team from tech service to retrieve and analyze, over."

"_Copy that, do you need reinforcements?"_

"Negative, the perpetrators were dealt with accordingly, recommend sending in a wagon for decomp. I'll be returning to the Hall to give my final report and file a requisition order for a new Lawgiver. Copy, control?

"_Copy that, your requisition order has been submitted, met, and delivered to your next assignment. Be advised Judge Bjorgman, you are hereby ordered by Chief Justice Kai to report directly to Castle Arendelle. Reports of a possible kidnapping of the royal Princess Anna have been confirmed. Your new firearm will be in his possession to ensure your immediate arrival, copy that Bjorgman?"_

With a heavy sigh, the Street Judge nods to himself and begins to head down the emergency exit by which he entered the room to begin with and raised his arm up to speak into the receiver, "Copy that control, I'll be on scene in one half hour. Bjorgman out!"

The Street Judge hated politics, he loathed politicians, and above all he despised being taken from active duty to pursue a politician kidnapped for political reasons. With a guttural growl, the Street Judge exited the main vault chamber and made his way through the winding corridors, beyond the bodies of the hired mercenaries used to protect the pair of criminals he had tracked down. When the officer exited the complex he took one look to the right and then one to the left before giving a sharp whistle. At moments notice, a futuristic motorbike adorned in police trim powered up and moved to rest before his feet. The handles sported grid-like webbing, reminiscent of antlers attributed a male reindeer, used to project an impenetrable force field around the bike and its occupant in extreme cases of mortal danger.

"S.V.E.N, what have I told you about sending incorrect reports to control without my explicit permission?" Judge Bjorgman grilled the bike as he mounted the magnificent machine and craned his neck in aggravation. The Street Judge had initially hated the fact he'd been forcibly paired with the artificial intelligence currently occupying the onboard computer of the Lawmaster motorbike. Over the numerous years which they've served together, S.V.E.N became the only true companion that the Street Judge could consider a friend…this did not mean his "friend" didn't grate his nerves from time to time.

"_**Well Kristoff, those men were heavily armed and extremely dangerous! They could have called in reinforcements and…well…it's my job to keep you from getting your grumpy butt killed on the job. So a little thank you is in order here!" **_The chipper almost child like voice of the A.I. answered in defiance of the agitated Street Judge.

"Is that so…fine thank you for sending the report…now hustle up, we're heading to the Royal Palace. Chief Justice Kai has explicitly ordered us to report directly to the Castle as soon as possible." The Judge declared as he revved the powerful engine and propelled himself along the massive highway system at speeds approaching one hundred miles per hour.

"_**Oooh…a castle you say, maybe you'll meet a beautiful princess and finally get that stick out of your ass for once in your life"**_

With a gravelled snort, the judge craned his neck slightly before replying, "S.V.E.N, shut up and watch the radio waves." The bike leaped forward, weaving in and out of the heavy traffic infesting and constricting the MegaKingdom highways. His speed increasing exponentially and the engine roaring with all its might, signaling to all in hearing distance that justice was on its way, that a Street Judge was on the way, that Judge Bjorgman was on the way.

**Chapter Finite!**

**End Note: Thank you all for reading and don't forget to review! Make your voices heard and tell me what you like and don't like about the story. Truly, I don't know how I feel about this chapter but in my opinion the best is yet to come and I can always go back and resubmit. But please, be kind and be sincere. Have a goodnight everyone and expect my next update sometime in the next week. Now if you'll excuse me, there's some actual work that requires my immediate attention. **


	3. Chapter Three: Royal Proclamation

**Chapter Three: Royal Proclamation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these things except for the vague notion of the concept that I was inspired to think…of…read the disclaimer in the prologue for more information.**

**Authors Note: I would like to give a big shout-out to the second and third reviewers for my story, ****_Judge Bjorgman. _****, I'm very glad to have piqued your interest and I will admit that I do rather enjoy the dynamic inherent in making Sven his bike as something about it feels good. Additionally, I hope to continue to meet and exceed your expectations so that you'll stick through the storms/waits and ride the current all the way to the very last chapter and potentially beyond. ****Yuki Hamasaki-sama, ****thank you for your touching review on my story and I am absolutely thrilled that you love my spin on Frozen. I promise you and everyone else who likes this story that I have no intention of abandoning it nor will ever just stoop updating without letting you guys know. I hope you stick around and if you or **** or anyone else has likes or dislikes, I urge you to review and let me know and private message me if you have any suggestions and or if you just want to talk. Before I proceed with the chapter I will say that my updating is going to be sporadic, I'm writing this message on a Monday afternoon…so hopefully I'll have this chapter out by this evening for you all. Check out my profile for the update schedule and I do hope again that you'll all see this story through the end with me. **

**Addendum: It's Tuesday now by the time I'm writing this message and I'm doing so simply because last night I overhauled two chapters entirely, morphed them into one combined body of work, then altered the entire plot of the chapter itself. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you've enjoyed the others.**

Following the conclusion of the Great Territorial War of 2657 A.D., the victorious royal family commissioned the construction of a palace with explicit instruction to adhere to their virtually impossible requests. After half of a century and hundreds of thousands of engineering disasters, MegaPalace One stood as the crowning achievement to the first ruler of MegaKingdom Arendelle. Able to withstand multiple direct strikes from nuclear warheads without so much as leaving a scar, armed with enough advanced weaponry to supply a small but powerful army, and completely surrounded by water with exception to a mechanical draw bridge operated from within the stronghold, MegaPalace One stands today as the most formidable and imposing structure in the entire MegaKingdom of Arendelle. Direct assault on the fortress was nigh impossible just as the first King of Arendelle has desired, but the MegaPalace stood as a testament to the achievements of the new world while acknowledging the loss of the old world as per the request of the first Queen of Arendelle. The layout of complex borrows heavily from the blueprints of the orginal Arendelle Castle, the only remarkable differences being the relatively large upscale from the original design, the color scheme being a staunch blue and white, and the castle's defensive as well as offensive capabilities. The main walls of the MegaPalace have been recently modified to house prototype zero-point energy weapons, capable of annihilating all known enemy infantry units before they entered one thousand meters range of the castle itself.

Chief Justice Fredrickson, the first in the recorded history of Arendelle, brought the very grave matter of an attack from within to the attention of the royal family as well as the presiding council at the Grand Hall of Justice. After a lengthy series of talks, both the council and Royal Family agreed that the newly created Street Judges could not be assigned to both uphold the law within the massive territory and ensure the safety of the Royal Family and therefore designated the establishment of a private protectorate program, _The Royal Guard_. The grueling task of selecting each individual candidate for membership fell upon the two highest authorities in MegaKingdom Arendelle, the reigning monarch, king or queen, and the presiding Chief Justice. Both would meet in absolute secrecy following a discretionary vetting period to sift through a carefully crafted stream of personnel files submitted by the newly instituted Council of Five. This legislative body designed to answer to both the Chief Justice and the Royal Family of Arendelle in their regulatory capacity over the internal matters at the Grand Hall of Justice. Careful consideration is given too each potential candidate and a unanimous vote, the hand-selected files would join the elite register for extensive analysis and overall induction at the discretion of both the monarch and chief justice.

The members of the Royal Guard undergo the near exact physical and mental training regimen as imposed upon the Street Judges with one major difference, the members of the Royal Guard are effectively brainwashed into placing the lives of each member constituting the Royal Family as being above their own. By Royal Proclamation, each Royal Guard possess the unique authority to terminate any person or groups of people perceived as a direct threat to the lives of their wards, without hesitation or regulation the Royal Guards act swiftly and without remorse. Armed with the latest armor and weapons, the men and women serving under the mantle of The Royal Guard live, breathe, and bleed nothing but their indoctrinated ideal to ensure the survival of the Royal Family.

Never in the history of MegaKingdom Arendelle has any oppositional force breached the walls of MegaPalace One. Never before in the recorded history of The Royal Guards have any fallen in the line of duty under the service of the ruling monarchy of Arendelle. Never before has any oppositional assault force infiltrated the very heart of MegaPalace One and come within seconds of murdering the entire Royal Family, leaving the entire Kingdom without leader…until two hours and thirty minutes ago. The main throne room of MegaPalace One filled with members of the Criminal Investigations Unit, a department operating from within the Hall Of Justice whose sole directive is to record, process, and clean up crime scenes of particularly heinous and cruel natures. Crime scenes where the perpetrator has yet be identified, apprehended, and convicted.

Twenty-four members of the Royal Guard lay dead in throughout the halls of MegaPalace One, each riddled with incendiary armor-piercing bullet wounds. Scorch marks peppered every hall leading to the main throne room, desecrating the commemorative portraits portraying the earlier rulers of Arendelle. Within the main throne room itself laid multiple dead bodies, three Royal Guard and nine members of an unknown assault group who would be identified within the hour by a certified crime analysis on scene. King Adgar stood beside a makeshift war table, flashing an expansive holographic display outlining the military strongholds scattered throughout the MegaKingdom all the while clutching his wife, Queen Idun, tightly in a protective embrace. Queen Idun barely maintained her composure in the face of such bustling activity as well as the blunt members of Council of Five as witnessed by her fierce attachment to the King and the powerful grasp exerted upon the document detailing the ransom demands for her youngest daughter, Princess Anna, in her left hand.

Heading the mobile war table was the indomitable Chief Justice Kai, barking orders to his subordinates while establishing secure communications with the emergency palace administrators. Kai had been taken off guard in the midst of battle as shown by the blood soaked bandages adorning his right knee. The bullet had been undoubtedly meant to kill the Chief Justice, but years of experience on the Streets gifted the older man with the reflexes of a Judge half his age to the misfortune of the assailant. The King, Queen, and Chief Justice however all owed their lives to the quick actions of the Family's eldest daughter, Princess Elsa. While the Chief Justice and the King were able to disarm and execute a handful of their enemies, the vast remainder suffered an untimely death by the power of the eldest daughter, Princess Elsa.

Several of the would-be assassins suffered vicious impalement by massive icicles, while others suffered similar ice-based fates. The creator in question of these fantastically horrific methods of death had been pacing around the opposite end of the room, barely maintaining her current state of mind in spite of the never-ending stream of horrific thoughts involving her baby sister being kidnapped and held ransom by a renegade wannabe royal whose sole intent was to dethrone her parents and impose his will as the new rule of law. The blonde princess chastised herself internally for trusting the system to protect Anna in her required tour of duty as a Street Judge; she was educated within the safety of the MegaPalace on policy and administration.

_"__It's all my fault! I…I…I let her go, I let this happen! I thought that Olaf…and…and Marshmallow would be enough to defend her. No Elsa, no one could have conquered Marshmallow! But what could have overtaken my colossus of a snowman? What demon preyed upon my baby sister? I…I…I can't just sit here…I have to act…I have to save my sister…by any means-"_

The blond princess gripped the sides of her arms tightly, so tightly that her knuckles grew paler than the ice building at her feet. Completely oblivious to the world around her, Elsa berated her every action and perceived inaction that might as well had directly instigated Anna's violent abduction. Deep within the Code of Law lay a hidden series of requirements imposed upon the Royal Family to make sure they wouldn't lose touch with the problems of their kingdom. Princess Anna's obligation by law commanded her to enlist in Legal Academy for Prospective Judges where the required passing of the entrance exams and endurance of a three-year tour of duty as a Street Judge under the alias of 'Briar Rose' came simply because of biological order into which she was born. This code is effectively locked away and buried beneath mountains of legal statutes dating back to the very first days of MegaKingdom Arendelle itself, in order to safeguard members of the royal family from those seeking to reap benefit from the perceived weakness of being cut off from the Royal Guard's protective services.

Meanwhile, Princess Elsa arose to meet the mandates of the Law through her undertaking of an immensely selective and goal-oriented educational program complete with vigorous three-dimensional training exercises and routine hypothetical scenarios, all of which concentrate solely on the efficacy in which the next monarchy can rule, trade, and draft legislation. The founders of MegaKingdom Arendelle wanted to make sure the future successors of the MegaKingdom throne would never grow distant from the people they govern and the problems plaguing their territory. These imposed decrees resulted in near complete isolation for the daughters of Arendelle, both from their family, each other, and the general population. While Anna maintained her bubbly and cheerful disposition despite growing up nearly alone for most of her life, Elsa remained far more guarded and reserved in terms of social interaction and behavioral patterns. Despite this clear alienation, Princess Elsa displayed an intellectual aptitude far greater than her parents, sister, or anyone else ever tested in recorded history. A certifiable genius, Princess Elsa came into possession of another gift, another unique ability separating herself from any other citizen or royal throughout Arendelle. The extraordinary power to conjure ice from thin air, the prowess to morph and mold the ice as well as any permutation thereof to her will, and her connection with every creation she brings forth into existence as well as those deemed worthy of sentience.

With abilities of such broad application, Elsa spawned two companions for her younger sister upon the discovery that she would be enrolled in the Academy upon her sixteenth birthday. One such companion was a loveable and playful snowman that owed his design to Anna from the playful frolicking in their youth. As such, this snowman was given the same name as his inanimate predecessor, Olaf. However Elsa realized later that her creation could not be entrusted entirely with the safekeeping of her beloved baby sister and therefor decided to create a hulking behemoth of a snowman, or rather a snow beast. Fifteen feet tall and weighing in at over a ton, Elsa had conjured a mighty bodyguard made of an intricate combination of snow and ice riddling his entire body. Possessing the ability to use the ice within his skeletal structure, amongst other things, as impressive and deadly weapons, this new bodyguard was order by its creator to keep Anna safe no matter the cost. This snow goliath would later be called, Marshmallow by her royal majesty. Following an intense scolding by her parents, several long talks with the Chief Justice and the Council of Five, and the collective agreement of all invested parties, Princess Anna accepted the permission allowing the accompaniment of both creations under the guise of their being experimental cybernetic instruments for future Hall of Justice matters.

The Snow Princess had been reassured that her baby sister would be heavily tracked and extensively guarded for the extensive duration of her years at the academy as well as throughout her tour of duty on the crime-ridden streets. Elsa had fervently objected to sending Anna away at such a young age seeing as her younger sister continued to hold such a naïve outlook on life, but the rule of law was clear and there could be no skirting around the codes by which the MegaKingdom has been governed for nearly four hundred years. Elsa's worries evidently weren't as far-fetched as everyone had led her to believe however. On the eve of her eighteenth birthday, they had received a ransom note containing a picture of the frazzled and frightened red-head next to a short and noticeably bald individual holding a pistol to her head. In the minutes following their reception of the letter, the severity of their predicament escalated immensely from terrifying to horrifying.

"_How did I let this happen? I'm her older sister! The future Queen of Arendelle! How could I have been so stupid, so careless, how could I have failed the one person in my life I've sworn to protect?! How can I be expected to protect and rule over nearly one billion people if I can't keep my flesh and blood sister safe? Oh Anna, I'm so sorry, this shouldn't have happened to you…you don't deserve this…and…and I'm going to make sure I bring this bastard to justice! I'm going to go out there, find you, and bring you home…even if it means killing the son of a bitch"_

In the midst of her self-deprecation, the blonde royal failed to see her mother's break from the warm embrace of her father to stand before her, watching as she paced to and fro. The Queen barely withheld the ocean of tears threatening to blast through the floodgates she'd erected to keep her composition if only for the sake of her daughter. Yet it was obvious that her daughter, wracked with sorrow and worries, enthralled herself in dark thoughts of self-loathing and blames herself for the horrible circumstance plagueing the entire family in this dark hour. Mustering up courage and control, the Queen reached out to grasp her beautiful daughter's shoulder in an effort to halt the erratic pacing.

"Snowflake? Are you alright my little one?" The sudden inquisition by her mother had thrown the gifted princess completely off track. The Queen jumped in surprise at her daughter's abrupt halt and shift in attention.

"WA! Sorry Momma, I didn't see you there. I…I…" Elsa attempted to finish her response until she met her mother's morose gaze. Both sets of ice blue eyes met and unraveled the very essences of each others emotional turmoil, bringing the conflict out in themselves to share and mourn without such much as a single confession or word. The remark died before it could reach her throat and instead the Snow Princess enveloped her mother in a tight hug and began sobbing as the weight of the day's events took their toll. Slowly the powerful walls she had erected around her heart to keep the powerful emotions in check collapsed at the weight of her mother's simple query.

"M…Momma…I…I'm…so…sorry!" The younger royal wept considerably in her mother's arms. Engulfed within a comforting embrace of love and affection, Elsa felt compelled to release all of her pent-up fear and anguish over the loss of her sister Anna.

"My little snowflake, it's…it's…going to be o-okay, we…we're going to find…" The Queen's own assurance gave way to the flood of intense emotion as her daughter wept profusely in her arms. She had lost her youngest daughter, her baby girl, under the promise that the innocent young woman would never come into harms way. Both women now wept openly at the though of young Anna violently snatched away for the devious purposes of an enemy family.

"Momma, this…this is all my fault…I should have protested more, I shouldn't have stopped at just one guard…I ….I…" Elsa stammered as she broke their embrace to continue pacing about the throne room.

"Your Highness, the law is clear on this matter. The eldest of the Royal Family must be educated in administrative capacities while the youngest is to serve a three-year tour of duty as a Street Judge under an assigned alias. We do not know how the family Westergaard discovered the true identity of your sisters but I assure you that we will not stop until she is found and the perpetrators convicted for their crimes." Chief Justice Kai vacated his position to approach the Snow Princess, laying a gently firm hand upon her shoulder. The young woman lifted her gaze to meet Kai's directly with fierce determination.

"Chief Justice Kai, with all due respect I believe that I must retrieve my sister personally and I therefore order you to prepare the adequate gear necessary for such an operation. I won't take no for an answer!" The young blonde declared as the entire room felt the temperature plummet considerably. The stunned silence quickly gave way to an uproar of objections from the Council, King Adgar, and the Chief Justice. The Criminal Investigation Unit soon found itself caught in the middle of a verbal onslaught of fervent objections to Princess Elsa's demands. Too nervous to interrupt, a good number shrugged and continued to perform their duties as quickly as possible in hopes of being able to leave before the situation grew out of control. The others stood with their mouths agape at the unusual demand of the princess and the reactions to the demands.

"This cannot be done! The safety and security of the Royal Family is paramount, we cannot…"

"The Rule of Law is abundantly clear that…"

"ELSA! AS YOUR FATHER I ABSOLUTELY FORBID YOU FROM…"

"Your majesty…I umm… do not believe it would be wise at this time for you to embark…"

Her patience reaching its utmost limit, Elsa swiftly raised her arms toward the elaborate ceiling and instantaneously summoned a massive snowstorm to fill the room with a violent burst of raw power and energy. Slowly lowering her arms to her sides, the gifted princess took two meaningful steps toward the objecting parties and shot a glare that would have otherwise killed had it been within her power. Summoning every ounce of anger, sorrow, and regret, the Snow Princess transformed these seemingly detrimental emotions into raw furry and power to use in her royal proclamation. In an instant, the entire barrage of snow and ice temporally froze, stunning everyone within the room at the sheer display of power and control over the element.

"I don't think any of you understood me…I am going to FIND MY SISTER AND BRING HER HOME, NONE OF YOU ARE GOING TO STOP ME!" The powerful royal proclaimed as a vicious snow flurry circulated around her form before a casual dismissive hand motion terminated the feat.

The Chief Justice held fast before the Snow Princess as she displayed feats of God-like power over ice. Having already seen the deadly potential of her gifts, Kai reassured himself that the relationship he shared with the eldest royal daughter was enough to dissuade her royal highness from putting him on the receiving end of an airborne icicle. It did not prevent him from releasing a shudder at the sheer power and chilling temperatures emanating from her form.

"Your Majesty, I've already contacted the Hall of Justice to order my best Street Judge to report directly to MegaPalace One for reassignment to your sister's Case. The matter is completely under control, there is no need for emotional outbursts and unreasonable demands at a time where we are all under extreme duress. I urge you to calm yourself my lady, and think about the ramifications brought upon by your requests." Chief Justice Kai calmly and carefully spoke as he waved a pleading arm in the direction of the King and Queen to allow him the chance to instill some sense into their daughter.

"Case?! She's not just some CASE THAT YOU CAN ASSIGN SOME STUPID JUDGE TO INVESTIGATE SHE IS MY SISTER AND I WILL NOT HAVE HER TREATED WITH SUCH DISRESPECT!" The royal screamed with all of her might as tears cascaded down her fair skin and amorphous forms of ice collected violently within the palms of her hands. The throne room's temperature had dropped dangerously low at this point, and the small flurries of ice slowly accumulating from the very start of the entire ordeal had now transformed into a terrifying buffer of razor-ice separating herself from the present company residing within the main throne room. Before the Chief Justice could respond a soft voice sharply cut through the howling winds and the raging storm brewing around the eldest royal daughter

"I've already lost one daughter…I cannot bare to lose another. Please, stop this, please my little snowflake." The Queen choked out in a voice that deeply betrayed how emotionally compromising the entire situation had been upon her. In an instant the entire storm ceased, and Elsa's gaze transformed from one of ferocity and cut-throat determination, to one of guilt and sorrow. No one dared move a single muscle and risk disturbing the piece for what seemed like an eternity until the mesmerizing silence was shattered by the sudden intrusion of a Royal Guard. As Queen Idun rushed to hold her daughter tight, the King and Chief Justice approached the man to determine the reason for his presence.

"Sire, Chief Justice, you ordered me to report when Judge Bjorgman arrived. Well Sirs he's..."

"On time and awaiting further instruction." The hardened Street Judge interrupted and bypassed the guard to stand before the two highest authorities in MegaKingdom Arendelle. Giving the Chief Justice a salute of respect and awaiting for his superior to return the gesture. At Kai's return salute, the Street Judge knelt before the reigning monarch of the MegaKingdom.

"Your majesty." The Street Judge spoke with reverence never once lifting his gaze from the lowered position.

"Rise, Judge Bjorgman. We are in desperate need of your service." The King announced as he ushered the armored Judge to stand. Judge Bjorgman rose and stared about the room, making detailed mental note of every single potentially vital piece of information to record for later analysis.

"I can see that, looks like a bomb went off in here. What happened? Experimental Grenade?" Judge Bjorgman deadpanned he moved to carefully examine the perfect crystalline ice structure of man encased in pure ice. The sheer look of terror in his eyes informed the Street Judge that his death was swift and painless.

"That would be my doing, as a matter of fact Judge…" Elsa began to correct this seemingly obtuse street judge stopped short of completing when she gazed upon the man in question and took in his entire form. Exceptionally tall, this Judge was the pinnacle of human physical conditioning. The way he had shift his helmeted gaze about the room gave Elsa the impression that this man was hyper observant to the point having a photographic memory, based on the fact she too possessed that quality in addition to her other unique attribute. In allowing her eyes to scan his entire body, Elsa's cheeks flushed read at her thoughts of at how well the Kevlar-Integrated leather jacket and uniform stuck to his body like a glove without becoming too intimate for a man of the law. Returning her gaze upward, the Princess found the pillar of a man unquestionably returning her gaze with a slackened scowl. Taking three steps forward, the Street Judge closed the veritable gap between the two before answering the question of his identity.

"Judge Bjorgman...your highness…at your service." The Judge bowed slightly as he uttered his gravelled response. The Street Judge stood in awe of the eldest of the royal daughters, the most he'd learned about either originated from late night reviews on the reports submitted to the Hall of Justice from the Royal Guard. Standing at a full head and one half shorter than his full height, the blond princess's lithe figure displayed elegance and power all in one seemingly perfect combination. The Princes wore a teal dress accentuating a sweetheart bodice with bronze lacing, black sleeves and a flowing magenta cape. Her beautiful platinum blonde hair styled in a French braided crown twist bun. On the whole, Judge Bjorgman found all possible attempts at describing this fair princess as anything but beautiful were futile. In keeping with a professional attitude, Judge Bjorgman quickly remembered the origin of his curiosity, the mysterious ice.

"A gentleman typically removes his hat when addressing a member of the Royal Family." The Snow Princess quipped with a small grin as she allowed herself to be swept away in the leather filled sight of the gruff street judge.

"Article Two-Zero-One-Three, paragraph eleven, article twenty-seven states that a Street Judge is strictly forbidden from removing his helmet while performing the requirements of his job on active duty." Came the swift guttural reply from the Street Judge as the pair never broke their perceived eye contact.

"What if I were to order you to remove your helmet and reveal your face myself? Elsa responded without delay, enjoying the verbal dance begun by the meeting of an irresistible force and an immoveable object.

"Negative. Only by the explicit order of King Adgar or by the explicit order by Chief Justice Kai can I remove my helmet"

"Oh you're no fun!" Elsa pouted falsely as betrayed by the giggle she couldn't help but let escape from her lips. With a heavy grunt, the Street Judge turned his head to face Chief Justice Kai and King Adgar.

"With all due respect Chief Justice, Your Majesty, why am I here and not back on the streets?" The gruff Judge demanded with a tactless tone, hiding his obvious discomfort in attempting to hide the emotions the royal Princess Elsa began to stir deep within behind a veil of indifference and anger.

Both the King and Chief Justice both sighed and the latter held a hand signaling that the King to remain in the chamber while he debriefed his best Judge in full on the situation at hand. Elsa could only stare at the broad-shouldered back of Judge Bjorgman as he and Kai proceeded to head into the dining room, shutting the door to create an atmosphere of privacy both for themselves and the Royal Family. The King merely nodded however, and stepped toward his suddenly chipper daughter and grinning queen, confusion clearly evident upon his face at seeing the two women in such a state. Watching his old friend and partner escort the impressive Street Judge, King Adgar cautiously kept his mouth shut until he was certain the door had closed behind the pair of officers before turning his attention back to his family.

"Elsa, I absolutely forbid you from goooo…my love why are you standing there, grinning like a fool, when our daughter is contesting our authority on keeping her safe within the palace walls?" The King asked worriedly, fearing his wife finally succumbed to the emotional trauma brought upon by the entire disastrous ordeal. Queen Idun simply chuckled as her daughter blushed furiously at her mother's implication, all of which flew well over the head of one very confused King. Growing agitated at being kept out of the loop at a crucial juncture in their lives the King gave an abrupt throat clearing to regain the attention of his beloved yet potentially insane wife.

"Oh Adgar…I was just thinking about how similar I must have looked to Elsa when I first met you. It's positively invigorating to see my daughter so enamored with that impressive Street Judge…what was his name…Brodman...Brody…Buddy…." The Queen trailed off.

"_Judge Bjorgman_, Momma!" Elsa had taken the Queens bait and based upon the furious blush overtaking her cheeks, the eldest daughter knew her mother had discovered the abundantly obvious _connection _she felt with the Street Judge. The Queen merely responded with a very provocative grin, coaxing deeper blushes from her embarrassed daughter.

"What on earth are you two talking about?" The King asked exasperated, clearly not following his wife's train of thought nor observing his daughters not-so-subtle physical cues as to the emotional connection she felt for the burly Judge Bjorgman.

"Oh Adgar, come now! You can't possibly expect me to believe you can't see what's going on between your daughter and that Judge Bjorgman, right?" The Queen emphasized the last words in her response to make her point overwhelmingly clear for her husband who possessed the uncanny ability to lose all common sense whenever matters of the heart appeared in polite conversation.

"Idun I fail to…wait a minute…Oh no, you can't possibly mean that…Elsa I forbid this, you are most definitely not leaving with that Judge!" The King stammered as the entire situation suddenly become abundantly clear and the realities of which sunk deeper and deeper into his mind and heart. The Queen scoffed and strolled up to her fuming husband, draping her elegant arm her husband's neck while commanding his full and uninterrupted attention. The King quickly entered a trance-like state at the smallest touch of his wife's soft hand, leaving him utterly vulnerable to suggestion for a brief instant.

"Can you blame your daughter, my love? After all it runs in the family, and I do believe I made a wise decision to marry a Street Judge…after all you're here aren't you?" The Queen softly elucidated as she blithely moved around her husband, only coming to rest at his side with her fingers interlaced with his, her hand clasping his bigger hand. Truly, the Queen used her gift of gab as well as her learned influence on her husband's heart to elicit the response she desired.

"Yes, yes, quite righ…WAIT! Idun, we cannot allow our eldest daughter to go gallivanting with a Street Judge on a life threatening mission to retrieve our missing daughter!" The King objected strongly and started to continue until he caught the powerful look in his wife's eyes. At that moment he realized the folly of his oppositional statement and attempted to amend his objection, unfortunately the Queen responded far quicker than anticipated.

"Adgar, my baby girl is missing, we were nearly killed today, and Kai has brought the best damn Street Judge the Hall of Justice can offer! Our daughter has abilities far beyond that of the average person, and despite my…worries for Elsa's safety out there in the seedy underbelly of Arendelle, I…I…I trust Judge Bjorgman, and I trust Kai's recommendation even more. Plus, if I met and fell in love with a Street Judge then our daughter's infatuation can't be _all_ that bad! After all if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be sitting the throne!" The Queen spoke brazenly as she jabbed her gloved finger hard into her husband's sternum. Elsa couldn't help but watch, as her mother became the very image of a matured Anna.

"Alright…Alright! Goodness, I'm starting to wonder why I left the streets to marry you in the first place." The King quipped with a cheeky grin. The Queen rolled her eyes and brought him into a loving kiss. Seeing her parents in a happy and loving embrace filled Elsa with warmth will a slight hint of nausea, as this couple before her very eyes was still her momma and papa brining the atmosphere from the highest feeling of adoration to the most uncomfortable feeling of sheer embarrassment.

"Right…I remember now," The King sighed before he refocused his attention to his daughter, watching as she waited with bated breath and clenched fists all the while biting her lower lip just as her mother does when she felt anxious. "I'm still not entirely convinced…" The King began, noting his daughter's reaction as he decided to keep silent and await her response.

Elsa let loose a long dramatic sigh, spinning around in a most un-lady-like fashion before asserting her gaze upon her father. Breathing in calmly and exhaling smoothly, the Snow Princesses gathered her wits and regained her rationality and sensibility. Her father didn't need to hear any more emotional outbursts, or dramatic pleas, or even childish demands. Her father needed to hear a clear and concise logistically valid argument for her joining Judge Bjorgman in the operation to locate and retrieve Anna, and Elsa had the perfect idea.

"Father…please consider that Anna will most likely be emotionally and physically traumatized from this entire ordeal and as such definitely halt her tour indefinitely," Her mother released an audible gasp and Elsa noted the tears begin to form around her eyes before she continued.

"…That being said, I believe that due to my connection with the creations I've assigned to guard her, both of whom cannot be found either, I can effectively track Anna's location based on the homing qualities I've instilled within them. Additionally, this presents a unique opportunity to step in for….for…for Anna…and carry out the burden of enduring a treacherous term on the Streets, in the same official capacity as a Street Judge, thereby granting me even more experience to lead Arendelle and see her thrive and prosper under my rein." Elsa anxiously awaited her father's decision now that she'd spoken her peace, and her final argument recorded in the mind of her father. The young Snow Princess watch with excruciating anxiety as her father separated himself from the embrace of her mother to pace to an fro, just as she had been not an hour before hand. Precious seconds ticked away as both Queen and Princess watched the reigning King of Arendelle carefully consider his options before rendering a final judgment. Suddenly, King Adgar stopped dead in his tracks and swiftly turned to face the two royals, smirking at their unease.

"After careful consideration…Elsa…my snow angel, I feel that I cannot and should not keep you from using your amazing talents to help find and rescue your sister. You may go…BUT…but…there will be a few stipulations I wish for both of you to agree upon before any plan comes to action." The King decreed much the happiness of the women in his life. He could only sigh as they both leapt for joy and the prospect of Elsa bringing back her sister safe and sound, and ensuring justice comes to those who have violated the law in a most heinous way. Shaking his head, King Adgar walked over to the pair and wrapped them in a heavy embrace, whispering how much he loved his family and could not bear to lose any of them.

"Adgar, Elsa, why don't we go check in on Kai and the Street Judge? We need to inform them of our decision and determine whether Kai will even _agree t_o this whole arrangement? Besides, I'm sure our little snow flake wants some more time to examine young Bjorgman's '_credentials'._" The Queen thoughtfully suggested to the King as well as the Snow Princess with a chuckle before departing from the group with a regal stride toward the entryway into the dining room.

"Idun! MOM?!" Were the responses from the King and Elsa respectively as they hastened up to catch up to the Queen just as she reached the doorway. The King exhaled a heavy sigh at the entire predicament, this day had started so well with prospect of his youngest daughter returning home for her eighteenth birthday, and now he would be sending his eldest daughter with the best Street Judge Arendelle had to offer in an attempt to locate and rescue the same youngest daughter. Elsa on the other hand could barely contain her glee at the prospect of reuniting with her sister, and bringing the hammer down on the sick bastard who dared to attack her family. However, the Snow Princess further felt another feeling deep inside regarding this entire operation, a feeling associated with thoughts of certain Street Judge.

"_There's something about this…Judge Bjorgman…something hidden, reserved, something he's hiding away from the world…and I want to know what it is. But is that what I'm really wanting to know? Is there more between us than an initial connection, he may be a man I just met…but there's definitely something…definitely something. You better watch yourself Judge Bjorgman, there's going to be a new Judge on the Street and she's set her eyes on you." _The Snow Princess thought with a grin as she pushed the large wooden doors open and prepared for the second meeting with the mysterious Judge Bjorgman.

**Chapter Finite**

**Authors Ending Note: Wow, wow, WOW! This was a beast of a chapter to write, but I really REALLY hope you all enjoyed that! I know I know the initial meeting between the two was brief but bear in mind I literally rewrote two chapters and combined them before rewriting that conglomeration into what we see here today. I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far and my updating schedule is going to be irregular but please know that I am not abandoning the story nor is it going on hiatus. As always, read and review! PM me if you have private suggestions you do not wish for others to see, or if you just want to talk. Thank you again for all of your time and patience! Good Night! **

**Also it's 11:53 and I've finally found a way to get this document onto this website's Document Manager, but I had to submit it in fractions so forgive me if there are a few more errors than normal. Also this chapter alone is longer than the previous two combined so keep that in mind. One more thing, see if you can spot the Disney references. Peace out my adoring fans and loyal readers!**


	4. Chapter Four: Operation Aurora

**Chapter Four: Operation Aurora**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Judge Dredd,_**** I'm simply drawing inspiration from the stories of 2000AD and the future outlook within. Furthermore I do not own ****_Frozen, _****I'm utilizing the characters for my own purposes which do not involve money at all. My only intent is to provide my own idea in a way that everyone will enjoy. **

**Authors Note: Alrighty, it looks like a lot of people have read the story from all around the world and it would appear that they like my story. Additionally, I've received some feedback from fellow authors/members on this site and I must say it's always a pleasure to talk with you all in the friendly discussion of ideas and related/unrelated matters. Moreover I thank you ****_FancyGirl_****for your review, and I do hope that you keep following the story as it progresses. Now, as far as this chapter goes, I want you all to keep in mind everything that's going on takes place literally after our gruff Street Judge and the Chief Justice vacated the throne room for a debrief in the Dining Hall. Oh and before I begin, I'm thinking about changing the updating schedule to around once or twice a week, specifically on Tuesdays and or Fridays. **

"So, _Kristoff, _I couldn't help but notice your little _interaction_ with Princess Elsa. What did you think of the future monarch of Arendelle?" Chief Justice Kai carefully inquired with a small grin as he lifted several items onto the expansive Dinning Hall table. The Street Judge noticed that his superior brought a Holographic Display Mat or H.D.M; typically the Criminal Investigations Unit used these expansive pieces of equipment when the primary location becomes unavailable for further examination. Watching as the Chief Justice unraveled the HDM and spread completely across the massive Dinning Hall table, Kristoff began to formulate a response to the query posed by his ranking superior.

"She's…she's a mutant?" The Street Judge stated rather bluntly, much to the chagrin of the Chief Justice. Quite frankly, the man couldn't help but find himself at a loss for words when it came to the Princess. Being a man rumored to possess the emotional range of a rock, Judge Bjorgman had never allowed himself the time to engage in social activities. Upholding the law and dispensing justice to those who violated the tenants keeping the MegaKingdom stable occupied priority number one, all other frivolous activities were cast away. The Street Judge never really made friends at the academy, or in the Grand Hall of Justice, nor would he ever opt to attend any social gathering with his fellow justices on their down time and never really needed to interact with too many people on a regular basis.

"Mutant?! Kristoff, our fair Elsa is many things but she is most definitely not a mutant…at least not like any we've ever come into contact with at the Hall or on the streets." Kai exclaimed rapidly in defense of the young woman he'd known and effectively helped raise since birth. From the very first display of Elsa's unique ability, the Chief Justice subjected the young toddler to a series of genetic testing in hopes of determining whether she exhibited any molecular signals of harmful mutagenic material within her DNA. Laboratory analysis revealed that each strain of DNA within her blood stream possessed a thin protective layer of frost. Over the following years as Elsa grew, follow-up testing concluded the impossibility of determining the exact cause for her innate ability to create and control ice on a whim. Kai swore that he would protect the young princess's secret with his very life as well as defend her honor no matter what the cost. Unfortunately for Kai, he never foresaw a day where his protégé and his, for a lack of better term, niece would ever come into contact let alone hold some semblance of a conversation.

"Okay, not a mutant…well she's…a princess?" The Street Judge deadpanned with a questioning tone, trying to determine precisely what the older man expected him to respond. Kristoff despised playing games like these, outside of work people were nothing more than complex puzzles who always shifted the moment you began to understand them and how they work. Of course, the most physical interaction with other people outside of apprehending criminals on a semi-regular basis typically involved meetings with Kai and or a council member in the Hall of Justice. Judge Bjorgman lived, breathed, and bled his sworn duty to uphold justice at the cost of having what his fellow justices described as a social life.

"Kristoff! Contrary to popular belief, displaying even the smallest measure of emotion will not bring about your immediate demise." Kai rebutted with a disapproving gaze before returning his attention to a silver metallic brief case distinguished by the golden emblem displayed on the front cover, the very same emblem adorning the Grand Hall of Justice. Placing his thumbs directly upon two small pads flanking handle, a bright green holographic readout appeared directly in the center displaying the confirmation notice indicative of a proper forensic identification. With a snap-hissing sound, the metallic container's locking mechanisms disengaged and the built-in self-destruct mechanism deactivated.

"Emotions…There should a be a law against them." The gruff Street Judge remarked absent-mindedly, earning a hearty chuckle from his superior as he fiddled with the contents of the metallic briefcase. "That, Kristoff, is why I am the Chief Justice and you are the Street Judge." The elder spoke with humor as he emphasized each address with a hand gesture indicating reference to himself and to the street judge. Turning sharply on his heel, Kai completed the small task and slowly returned to a formal stance facing his protégé. Satisfied with the item in question, the Chief Justice stepped forward and closed the gap between himself and the Street Judge, revealing the mysterious device previously occupying his attention for the past ten minutes.

"Your new Lawgiver, the latest and greatest from our specialists in research and development. In addition to the seven standard alternative ammunitions, this newer model boasts four new powerful variants to aid the active Street Judge in completing his daily duty. The body of the weapon has been improved in both weight and durability. The standard magazine clip capacity underwent a significant upgrade allowing for shift from fifty to seventy-five rounds per clip, giving the active Street Judge a new edge in the fight for order amongst chaos."

The Chief Justice listed off the various improvements and qualities associated with the vastly improved Lawgiver as Kristoff accepted his new side arm with a pensive expression. Gripping the new weapon tightly, the Lawgiver's virtual display along the left side of the barrel activated three blinking green lights before the readout displayed a positive identity confirmation in recognition of the Judge taking possession. Experimenting different grips and stances with the weapon, Judge Bjorgman carefully memorized the weight distribution and the feel for the firearm with an emotionless expression before placing the advanced piece of technology within the holster. With a simple grunt, the Chief Justice interpreted the seemingly primitive display of expression as evidence of extreme satisfaction with the newly enhanced firearm.

"Though I am pleased the weapon meets your approval Kristoff, unfortunately it's not the true reason I summoned you to MegaPalace One." The Chief's playful grin vanished leaving a forlorn frown in its wake.

The Chief Justice retrieved a rectangular transparent device from his front pocket, dragging his finger directly down the middle of this contraption resulted in the dimming of the Dining Hall lights. Nodding to himself, Kai tapped an intricate command sequence into the transparent control module and in moments a vivid display of projected imagery leapt from the mat and into the surrounding room. In seconds, a life-size display of a female judge stood before both men. Surrounding the digital replica were squares containing various labels and information undoubtedly pertaining to this mysterious yet somewhat familiar Street Judge. Based off of the holographic displays, this Street Judge graduated two months prior and excelled in the fields of interrogation and public relations. The InfoSquare to her left indicated this Judge stood at a height of five feet and seven inches tall, and weighed in at one hundred and five pounds which, by the standards of the Hall of Justice, would put this Street Judge on an extremely smaller end of the scale. Refocusing back to the InfoSquare, the Street Judge noted her recorded eye blue eye color and defining Strawberry blonde hair as described in the brief summary. The longer Kristoff analyzed the female Judge, the more he felt what civilians describe as Déjà vu.

"Kristoff, do you ever recall meeting Judge Briar Rose, the very same Judge you see before you at this very moment?" The Chief Justice's question resounded throughout the entire Hall, his heavy inflection carrying power and dominance with a hint of sadness and defeat. Initially the young Street Judge failed to recall any significant memory of a street judge matching this description or name until the memory of a particularly unusual incident crossed his mind, an incident that occurred nearly one month ago to date. Not too unlike the burst of a dam, the memories of that day flooded the Street Judge's brain with vivid recollection.

"Yeah I uhh…caught her in the simulation room about a months ago. Apparently…after exhausting every round of ammunition, Judge Briar Rose resorted to _throwing_ her shoe at the simulated opponent." Kristoff carefully elucidated. "Admittedly, her aim was true and the force behind her…uh…shoe had been sufficient enough to register a fatality." The Street Judge concluded, grimacing at the memory of watching the significantly large boot fly across the simulator and into skull of a virtual assailant. The incident had, by far, been the most unusual display of critical thought in application to solving a real-world scenario. Both men remained silent at the Judge's last words on the matter, both slowly nodding their heads in agreement at how the entire ordeal occurred as well as the abnormal use of improvisation via official footwear.

"Yes…well…be that as it may, seeing as you've encountered Ms. Briar Rose I feel it necessary to bring you up to date on the highly classified, Operation Aurora." Kai began again, utilizing the control module to search through the appropriate channels prompting an alert message indicating a requirement for a command code entry before any sensitive data is accessed_. _"CENTRAL, access files regarding Operation Aurora under authorization code One-One-Alpha-Two-Beta."

"**_Authorization code confirmed. Welcome Chief Justice Kai, files on Operation Aurora have been uploading and await further instruction." _**The female voice responding to the Chief Justice had been effectively designated as Central, by the technical department within the Hall of Justice. A year earlier, a diagnostic on the information network uncovered a gross level of inefficiency and data loss within the main communication networks believed to be responsible for a noticeable drop in response times on the part of emergency response teams to areas in dire need of assistance. The Council of Five commissioned a team of technical experts to completely redesign the Grand Hall's information network as well as the communications array throughout the city to allow Judges the ability to communicate with the Grand Hall of Justice from any location within the MegaKingdom walls. In the following six months, the team constructed the second most advanced artificial intelligence in the history of MegaKingdom Arendelle and after two months of continuous troubleshooting and small-scale tests, the newly created network complete with the integrated artificial intelligence program replaced the prior system. Today, the Communication Network of Justice is the single most efficient wireless network around the globe, operating at two hundred percent above the average efficiency of the next highest MegaKingdoms. As for the intelligence program, the developers decided to refer to _her_ as _Central _due to the fact that their main network server is located centrally within the Grand Hall of Justice.

Judge Bjorgman knew the warrants for a high security access code, and furthermore knew the level of authoriziation required to possess such a code. Arendelle legal policy states that a file may be sealed if there's sufficient evidence to suggest the contents therein present a serious danger to the safety and security of both the Royal Family and continuity MegaKingdom Arendelle. However, the seal placed on the level depends on the content the document and the risks presented by the potential for harm to occur should those determined to be less than lawful uncover and obtain the aforementioned documents. The highest seal to place on a document requires an alpha protocol command code to register the appropriate authorization given to one accessing the file, though a caveat of the alpha protocol lies within the Code of Law only allows two people to place a document or file under alpha protocol lockdown. The King or Queen of Arendelle, and the presiding Chief Justice are the only alpha protocol officials listed with the power to levy an intense seal upon sensitive information. By this knowledge alone Kristoff determined whatever he was about to learn had the potential to destroy MegaKingdom Arendelle as known today and that the Chief Justice had now placed a considerable burden of trust upon his shoulders, a burden he intended to meet.

"Kristoff, what I am about to show you warrants an alpha lock, which I'm pretty sure you understand the implications there of. However, given the circumstances of this assignment, the law requires that I divulge every bit of potentially relevant information to you as the officer in charge of the investigation. That being said, know that you are the third person to witness the files I'm about to open, the other two are King Adgar and myself. I trust you know what's expected of you from here on out?" Kai asked, giving Kristoff a piercing stare to ascertain whether his trust placed within his protégé was well founded or not. Despite the fact Kristoff's helmet remained firmly in place, the Chief Justice's in-depth knowledge and experience with the young man before his very eyes allowed him to truly understand every single expression made. With a slight nod and affirmation, the Chief Justice knew he had chosen wisely to bring his best Judge in on the situation.

A single flick of his thumb resulted in a colorful display of three-dimensional files and charts to scatter all about the room, projected at every possible angle to allow the viewer a shot to examine any of the documents rom any section in the room. The Street Judge slowly turned about the room, making small mental noted of every file name and chart open for display until the Chief brought one file in particular to the forefront, a file titled _Alias._ Tilting his head slightly to the left, the young Street Judge gave a curt nod toward his mentor indicating he was ready to proceed forward with his next assignment. Instantaneously the file opened and there before both servants of the law, shown the holographic image of a detailed report on one Princess Anna. Judge Bjorgman felt is jaw slacken in grim realization as to just how far this crime truly penetrated the secure channels of the Royal Family.

"Judge Briar Rose does not technically exist as a citizen of MegaKingdom Arendelle, as you can see Briar Rose came from the mind of men, she's a forgery, a mask to hide someone of immeasurable value. The perfect alias for our dearly beloved, Princess Anna." Kai announced as he shifted the display to open a document labeled _Personnel File._ "Judge Bjorgman, meet the victim of this highly coordinated attack on the Kingdom's monarchy. Expertly trained in hand-to-hand combat satisfactory scores in both legal method and reasoning, satisfactory in weapons mastery and vehicular mastery…and well you get the idea." The Chief Justice spoke casually as Kristoff groaned at the potential implications inferred from the revelation. Pressing several icons on the control module, the image shifted from a black and white file to a plethora of VideoLogs detailing her every action in the academy as well as the first time she stepped foot into the hall of justice. Holographic video screens surrounded men on all sides, each playing a different recording of the bubbly princess at different times and locations.

"By Law, young Anna stepped forward to fulfill her required three-year tour of duty as a Street Judge…a hidden charter buried deep within our oldest charter. As far as the Council of Five knows, there's a member of the Royal Family potentially working within the Hall of Justice…beyond that, only two or rather three people as of now officially knew of her draft into service. Normally, I would have sent in two teams of three to locate and rescue the Princess while ensuring the swift dispensation of justice, but…"

Kai didn't finish his statement that very moment, leaving a very pregnant pause filled with uncertainty and curiosity to fill the room. The older former Street Judge paced back forth a few feet away from Kristoff, baffling the younger Judge beyond reason. The Street Judge had merely theorized that Kai's faith and trust in his abilities as an officer of the law were the primary reasons for his summoning to personally handle the case as priority one. But now that Judge Bjorgman pondered on the topic, there was no sufficient explanation as to why only one Judge was pulled from active duty. Obviously secrecy remains a preferable alternative to the public announcement regarding the failure of the security measures in operation for the sole purpose of protecting the Royal Family, but the Hall of Justice had sent at most twenty Street Judges on a covert operation to eliminate an extremely violent militia of drug addled gang members 'armed to the teeth' with high-powered assault rifles from the Great Ice Wars of 2930 AD. The heavy hand of Kai gripping the armored shoulder pad of the street justice with immense intensity interrupted Kristoff's thoughts, causing the younger man to stand at full attention before his mentor.

"What…What I'm about show you is a low resolution video captured by a faulty drone approximately three hours ago, the reason I say fault is because the device appears to have been taken down by a directed electromagnetic pulse. Illegal to own, operate, and or sell as you very well know. Therefore I ask you to observe what I'm about to show you without losing your rationale. Understood?" The Chief Justice gave the helmeted officer a gaze that pierced the Kevlar laced headgear and penetrated deep into the very mind, heart, and soul Judge Bjorgman. The younger man nodded and stood tall, ready for whatever the Street Judge offered.

"Central, play VideoLog Omega-Theta-Theta-Omega!" Barked the chief and in within the fraction of a second every single video screen and three-dimensional display lining the very walls of the Dinning Hall converged into one central point above the middle of the long ornate dinner table, and morphed into a ninety-inch holographic monitor. The right hand corner displayed a red numerical code indicating he time of day by which the video record took place as well as the serial number of the particular drone recording.

_The Security Drone camera panned across the concrete expanse known as MegaKingdom Arendelle. The video starts off as any normal drone recording would be expected to perform; analysis of traffic conditions, tracking of suspicious activity, relay of emergency response calls, et cetera. Suddenly the camera breaks away to zoom in on an alley way, where a female Street Judge finds herself approached by three male Street Judges. At first, it seems they are conducting a typical conversation expected between co-workers on duty, this façade ends abruptly as the solitary Street Judge draws her weapon and leaps behind her Lawmaster motorcycle. The Security Drone flies in slightly closer, zooming in and enhancing the video quality to find the exact cause and identity of those engaging in the illegal activity. A brief exchange of heavy fire between the two opposing Judges and the defending Judge illuminates the entire alleyway until one of the three Judges fires a signal flare directly at the female's helmet causing her to double back in shock. In her disarray, the two flanking oppositional Judges rush the solitary Judge who attempts to put up a struggle and is sub-sequentially beaten unconscious. As the camera begins the process of attempting to identify the Street Judges, the particular Judge who fired the flare takes notice of the Security Drone, and aims his lawgiver directly along the middle of the lens. His lips move but it's impossible to determine what's said and not but a second later the drone's camera flashes a red warning of internal systems failure along with an alert for imminent impact. Static fills the room for a moment until utter darkness consumes the view._

"Specialists from the Royal Guard have confirmed that beyond the damage inflicted by the electromagnetic pulse, the video is legitimate. Apparently, whoever these three Street Judges are, they managed to bypass our extensive and strenuous vetting process and deceive us all for God only knows how long." The Chief Justice declared as he shut the Holographic Display Mat. initializing the lights once more, the older man squinted as his eyes furiously attempted to absorb all possible sources of light within the room. Judge Bjorgman stood unnervingly still and displayed a look of utter disgust and pure hatred at the contents of the video itself.

"Sir, I'll locate the Princess and ensure she' returned alive and well. But I promise you sir, these men will be brought to justice, and I will see they are dealt with as the law would have it so." The Judge gritted his teeth in extreme aggravation at the fact that three men tarnished the good name held by the men and women of the Grand Hall of Justice. He despised these men for dishonoring the position and authority a Street Judge is granted and expected to uphold, and most of all he burned with fury at the fact these dishonorable Judges betrayed the entire MegaKingdom for a payoff and the probable promise of power.

Chief Justice Kai noted his protégé's attitude towards these renegade Street Judges, and the implications arisen from their traitorous actions against the Crown and Kingdom. The young Judge's tightly clenched fist betrayed the horrible façade of complete attitude control that Kristoff hoped to exude before his mentor, but Kai knew the young man far better than given credit. The former Street Judge desperately wished he could order his best Judge to hunt down these deplorable individuals, but they were but cannon fodder compared to the true objective. With a heavy sigh, the chief justice stood once more before Judge Bjorgman.

"Kristoff, I trust you know the exception placed upon you for the duration of this assignment. Priority One means Priority One, no side quests, and no independent leads, this case is the first and last you work on until a resolution can be reached." Kai ordered sternly before a sudden roadblock of remembrance derailed his train of thought. Kristoff made note of this sudden change as the look on Kai's face shifted from grave severity to extreme worry and dread. The young Street Judge forced a cough from his throat to regain the attention of the rattled Chief Justice who instantly locked eyes to helmet.

"Judge Bjorgman…I believe you should know before you begin this assignment that the Royal Family, specifically Her Royal Majesty Princess Elsa, expressed her demand to accompany you on this assignment to assist in the retrieval of Princess Anna and…" Before Kai could continue any further with this sudden revelation and before Kristoff could interject, an impressively bombastic serious of knocks upon the colossal wooden door alerted both to the presence of the Royal Family.

"_Chief Justice Kai, unlock the door and allow us entry as there's a matter of grave severity we need to discuss with you and Judge Bjorgman" _King Adgar declared from behind the closed-door with full regal authority to which the hushed tones of his wife implied her criticism of his passive nature and instead offered the suggestion to have the door eviscerated should he not open within an appropriate time. This of course resulted the slightly louder objection by Princess Elsa. Seizing this opportunity to escpape the eventual objections from the Street Judge, Chief Justice Kai shrugged and proceeded to unlock the wooden door, swinging them wide open emphasizing the true regality of the situation. Judge Bjorgman, still wrapping his head around the incomplete notion the Chief Justice attempted to explain, exhaled a heavy grunt and deepened his scowl in recognition that the next moments would inevitably overrule all objection put forth, but he would not allow this to happen without a fight.

**Chapter Finite**

**End Note: YES! HAHAHA I finished the chapter before 12:00 AM…trust me I didn't believe I would be able to carry out this goal considering my allergies put up one of the largest writer's blocks I've ever experienced today alone, but I powered through and overall I'd say I'm happy with how this chapter turned out and I hope you guys and gals are all happy about it too…which reminds me…Please leave some reviews and let me know what you guys think, feedback is a truly wonderful thing to give someone and I promise that it helps with the writing process. Well that's all for this week, the next chapter should be up by next Tuesday/Wednesday, with a strong emphasis on the word 'should'. Well I hope you all have a fantastic weekend, and don't forget to review with feedback and or private message me if you would prefer. Gordon King...Signing Out!**

**-TheLifeLongEditor**


	5. Chapter Five: Order and Chaos

**Chapter Five: Order and Chaos**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea to adapt this story to a long running series, beyond that I don't own the original works in which this is based upon nor do I stand to profit from this work whatsoever. I merely write this so that others may enjoy.**

**Author's Update: First off I'm changing the name from Author's Note to Author's Update because it's more like an update than a note, plus I'm going to put the notes at the end. For starters I thank ****_Yuki Hamasaki-Sama, _****for your kind words throughout the latest review of chapter four that you posted, your words of encouragement and your thoughtful insight truly serves to help motivate and inspire me to continue onward! Next I thank you ****_FancyGirl_**** for your expressed ability to relate to one of the scenes I wrote as it shows me that I can write relatable and realistic scenes while having the characters react normally. Finally, I thank ****_ , _****for reviewing my story. I've been following Constance's ****_Until The Stars Fade, _****an amazing FanFic about the romantic story of Jedi Penn Thayer and Bastila Shan in a unique take on the classic story within the acclaimed, ****_Star Wars: Knights Of The Old Republic. _****I definitely recommend all of you check it out and see for yourselves. I thank each and everyone else who has both read my story and contacted me through the Private Messaging, I do enjoy seeing that people like to read my work and talking with those across the database about matters both involving fanfiction and whatever else pops into our heads. Boy, this update's getting away from me so I'm simply going to apologize for the incredibly long delay as it was not my intention but the bureaucracy in my life…well…anyway I thank all of your for your patience and understanding and I do hope you enjoy this next chapter. Forewarning though, there's going to be another long wait considering the hectic weekend that approaches but after that I assure all of you that I will adhere to my set schedule. Now…ON WITH CHAPTER FIVE!**

**Update on the Update: quick last minute shout-out to ****_Yoponoma _****for your review and I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint! **

_Play…Pause…Rewind….Play….Pause. _Judge Bjorgman religiously adhered to this set pattern nonstop for nearly an hour and a half, analyzing every single fundamental detail within the salvaged Security Drone footage with the slim hope of discovering a previously overlooked detail holding the key to the case. Directly following the nearly three-hour long _discussion _between himself, Chief Kai, and the Royal Family, the Street Judge immediately adjourned to the provided living arrangements assigned by Her Royal Majesty, Queen Idun. Any objection the gruff Street Judge contemplated putting forward vanished at the concurrence of Chief Kai in the decision resulting in the mandated stay in MegaPalace One. Effectively caged within the fortress walls, the Street Judge sequestered himself within the temporary residence and buried himself within the collection of files and evidence collected from the scene of the crime. Following several hours of intensive memorization and analysis, the rigid officer came to the unique conclusion that Princess Anna hadn't been distracted by inherent behavioral characteristics as previously assumed, but rather the redheaded royal appeared to have been searching for something or perhaps someone when the perpetrators approached and began their assault.

_"__Who….or what…were you looking for?" _The concentrated Street Judge internally pondered as he leaned forward and closed the gap between his Kevlar helmet and the holograph projection screen. His scowl slackened slightly in thought as he paused video at precisely three-point-five seconds into the runtime. Full engrossed within the image of a young Street Judge shown as facing directly opposite of the camera and holding her arms akimbo, Judge Bjorgman clearly determined the young Princess apparently realized the futility of her search only too late as the assault team comprised of Street Judges crept behind her defiant visage. To the Street Judges credit, his focus was impeccable as well as impenetrable but this also allowed for a mysterious stranger to enter the room undetected.

"Please tell me that you've not put this over seeing me in the _six hours _you've spent within these guarded walls?" A wizened feminine voice softly resonated throughout the room effectively startling the gruff young man from his intense reverie. The mysterious figure observed from the corner of the room as Kristoff reached for his weapon as he swiveled about to face the intruder. Utter silence consumed the living quarters, engulfing the frazzled Street Judge and the mysterious occupant within before the speaker stepped forward into the dim light cast by the holographic screen. Instantly Judge Bjorgman's expression contorted from that of complete shock and anger to one of slight relief and mild annoyance.

"Gerda, I could have killed you in an instant if I hadn't hesitated." The Young Street Judge exhaled with a groan as he repositioned the chair to face the maternal figure gracing him with her presence all the while replacing his Lawgiver within its holster.

"Ah-ah, but you didn't, won't, and never will. Come now, don't you remember a time when you called me 'momma'?" The pleased woman quipped as she rapidly lifted the sizeable Street Judge off his seat and into tight embrace. Kristoff remained stiff as a board for the next several moments before slowly returning the display of public affection to his surrogate mother earning a caring grin and a sigh of maternal devotion from the older woman. From the moment Kristoff entered the academy, the familial title of 'momma' and 'papa' were abandoned in favor of either a first name address as with Gerda or a titular recognition as seen with her husband, Chief Justice Kai.

Gerda seized this rare moment to hug her adopted Son for all he was worth, seeing as the last time the two had interacted for any meaningful period of time calculated be around six months ago and closer to a seventh month than the sixth. The surrogate mother never truly supported her adoptive son's decision to dedicate his services to the Grand Hall of Justice, but how could she object when the very man she joined in marriage was none other than the Chief Justice himself and in facing that particular dilemma she'd begrudgingly consented to sign off on his application papers. The Chief Justice spent a significant portion of time assuaging his concerned wife's fears pertaining to the health and safety of their adopted son, fortunately for the sake of their marriage these maternal worries softened as in light of the Chief's insistence that his wife refrain from following the MegaKingdom Information Broadcast for a lengthy period of time until he was confident her worries could be managed accordingly.

Kristoff naturally returned his adoptive mother's love filled embrace, allowing for the briefest hint of childlike wonder and joy to penetrate the very depths of his duty-driven heart, stirring the fond memories of times long since passed, times before there was the Hall of Justice and the duty uphold the law, times where the only thing he loved most was _ice_. Shaking his head visibly at the notion of this evocative action, Kristoff slowly broke from his surrogate mother's tight grasp to find her smiling with an expression implying a personal satisfaction in her efforts. With a brief exhale the Street Judge reached over to activate the main light switch to allow for a more optimal conversational environment.

"Ah that's much better! Kristoff, what have I told you about keeping your helmet on when you're a guest in someone's house? I swear it's as if all of the etiquette lessons went in one ear and out the other." The exuberant mother huffed when she could finally see her son still wearing his duty uniform and armor complete with Kevlar helmet. Shaking her head, the older woman reached out to grasp the battle scared protective gear when she caught the Street Judge's arms slowly attempting to rise in effort to impede her efforts. Arching her eyebrow with an warning cough, Gerda leveled the most intense maternal glare she could muster to impart upon her dearest adoptive son that his helmet was coming off and the process by which it was removed could either be quick and painless or harsh and potentially demeaning. Gulping in response, Kristoff's entire form relaxed with a capitulating sigh as he allowed the woman who'd known and raised him since the very beginning of his cognitive memory.

Slowly the victorious mother grasped both sides of her adoptive son's helmet and lifted with moderate effort seeing as the whole procedure required standing upon the tips of her toes as the Street Judge before her very eyes essentially slouched in defeated and embarrassed manner. In moments, the older woman successfully removed Kristoff's Kevlar helmet and gazed upon her child's world-weary appearance in its entirety. Her son's hair had recently been cut shorter than she had last seen, particularly along the back and sides of his head yet the front forward reaching back had grown longer but not in an obstructive sense, but purely in the fashion that the growth was slightly noticeable. What shocked the older woman the most had been the emotional turmoil raging within the light brown eyes of her only child, as wave upon wave of anguish, rage, and immeasurable loyalty collided in a hurricane of profound feelings coursing through the portals into his soul.

"Kristoff, every day I thank God that Kai had found you when he did. When I found out I couldn't have children, it was unbearable and I thought I would never recover…but then you came along and brought so much joy and pride into our lives. Now I want you to listen to me and listen good mister! You may be a Street Judge whose sworn duty is to uphold the law, but first and foremost you will always be that sweet baby boy we…we found wandering the streets looking for ice." Gerda proclaimed with teary eyes as she reached up to hold her sons' cheek, gently rubbing the stubble-laden face of her handsome Street Judge son. Kristoff's intense scowl cracked ever so slightly, revealing the makings of a small proud grin before immediately returning to the intimidating half-scowl which sent every criminal on the street running for the outer walls.

"T…Thanks…mom" The gruff Street Judge muttered softly as he met his adoptive mother's stare, pride swelling deep within at the mention of how much good he'd brought his adoptive family while missing the momentary conflict-ridden expression that flashed across his mother's face. Breathing out an expansive sigh, the Street Judge returned to his seat and offered his mother to do the same, which she strictly declined, much to the Judge's confusion.

"Always a pleasure, _Kris. _Now, let's get down to business…" the elder woman paused thoughtfully as if to choose her next words carefully. "…A little birdie saw fit to inform me that you were invited the attend tonight's dinner which takes place in about fifteen minutes, am I correct?" Gerda inquired dominantly, knowing that if she betrayed the slightest instance of weakness she'd lose the upper hand over her adoptive son.

"Kai…it was Kai wasn't it?" Kristoff groaned with displeasure. The fact that he'd been given very little leeway in conducting the investigation in addition to the qualifying conditions of focusing on the retrieval of Princess Anna as well as the mandated accompaniment of Princess Elsa, the irritated Street Judge felt the prospect of joining the Royal Family and his adoptive parents for collective dinner to be more or less undesirable. The fact that he'd merely grunted at the Queen when she'd extended the invitation and mumbled out the necessity to focus on the investigation immediately alone was thought to be enough of a sign that the Street Judge really didn't want to attend. To his misfortune, he'd not thought of how Gerda would react to his perceived inappropriate behavior when etiquette came into play.

"Don't you give me that attitude Kris! You were invited by the Royal Family to attend an official dinner before you head out on your investigation. Do you have any idea who's going to be there? The King, The Queen, Myself, _Your Father, _and the lovely and single Princess Elsa, and if anything you should start thinking about getting to know the young girl seeing as how she's your new partner for the forseeable future." Kristoff's adoptive mother firmly declared as she lifted a rather cumbersome looking suitcase upon the Queen-sized bed, and entered the combination to unlock and reveal the contents laying in wait.

"Yeah…wait? _Single?!" _Kristoff barely caught the subtle implication his mother had tossed into her tirade and frowned in mild annoyance.

"Yes Kristoff, she's single, she's beautiful, she's a princess…and I just want to see my baby boy have a family with beautiful little ones running about, is that too much to ask for? I…I may not be around for too much longer you know?" The older woman dared not face her son as she employed the tried and true guilt trip that she'd adopted for quite a long time now. Adding false stutters and heavy inhales to insinuate a mysterious foreshadowing of her impending demise, the older woman was careful not to betray her true expression directly before her son as she was certain that while it wouldn't entirely fool him that I would make her son think about the prospect of starting a family…after all a mother could dream, couldn't she?

The Street Judge motioned to rebut but paused at her very last words. In that moment, Kristoff found himself faced with the horrible prospect that he'd long since known to be true but never really acknowledged until his mother threw these sort of fits. For over twelve years she'd been pulling this charade on him in order to coerce him into performing whatever task needed accomplishment. However, the Street Judge truly failed to consider the passage of time in its vast entirety and that sooner or later he'd face the prospect of his parents laying upon their deathbeds and with nothing to show for themselves but distinguished careers and a distinguished son, never once thinking about life outside his duty in this regard. The gruff Street Judge never devoted much time to a family much to his mothers disappointment, his duty came above all others including friends and family. But with emotions running dangerously high at the moment in the wake of today's events, Kristoff decided this was not what his adoptive mother needed to hear right now. Reaching out to touch the sobbing woman, the awkward Street Judge cleared thought to garner the attention of his mother.

"Mom…perhaps, I'll…I'll look into taking some time off _after _this case. How does that sound?" He treaded lightly, praying silently that his words weren't the activation codes by which the emotional time bomb that stood before him needed to reach critical mass and explode. Matching the older woman's eyes, Kristoff knew that this small concession had reached his mother on some deep level. Kristoff sighed heavily muttering about years of academy training wasted and how this whole event was ludicrous, but quickly ceased as the stern look his adoptive mother cast his way. Uttering a small apology, the Street Judge moved to hug the apparently inconsolable woman to which she responded with rapid reciprocation. Careful not to allow her son the pleasure of escaping his invitation, the once weeping mother quickly separated herself from her sons arms and blew her nose with defiance in a hanky before beginning to speak.

"G…Good. We can talk more about it after you find our sweet Princess Anna, but right now you need to shave, shower, and get dressed because I will _not _have my son arrive late for his first Royal Dinner in MegaPalace One!" The seemingly somber woman's attitude immediately shifted from sorrow to sheer excitement almost instantly. Kristoff merely blinked as the very woman who raised him for as long as he could recall saw fit to retrieve his formal dress uniform in addition to the many service medals and commendations he'd received in his years of service to the MegaKingdom. The Street Judge once again conceded defeat as he performed a mental cost/benefit analysis and concluded that his personal objection wasn't worth the risk of upsetting his mother. With a forlorn sigh, the Street Judge nodded to his mother after she'd given him explicit instruction to be groomed and presentable within ten minutes.

Pleased with her results, the older woman gave a slight bow to her son and informed him that she would be awaiting his return outside the room so that he would receive the appropriate measure of privacy required to dress and prepare himself for tonight's event. With a smile, Gerda vacated the room and saw fit to rest her back upon the adjoining wall by which she turned her head to see a very anxious Queen Idun standing with her fists tightly clenched together, obviously worried about the outcome of the entire scenario. With a chuckle, the surrogate mother slightly shook her head before approaching the Queen of Arendelle, not bothering to bow considering the two had known each other for over three decades.

"Well?! Is he coming? Please say he's coming?! I really…_really_…think that my little Snowflake has taken to him and I think it'd be really great if he came to dinner because that way he'd…" The Queen found herself effectively silenced by her old friends warm hand, resulting in a half annoyed and half anxious sigh to escape her lips in a most un-royal and un-lady like fashion. Gerda simply chuckled at the Queen's reactions, if she'd not known better the elder woman would have sworn Queen and her daughters were sisters considering their close appearance and near identical behavior at times such as this very instance.

"I've made sure that, _Judge Bjorgman_, will be attending tonight's dinner as intended. Besides, I've already sewn the seeds of potential romance within his very brain, or as much as an adoptive mother can, but he will be there on time and I'll see to it myself. Plus, I think my Street Judge may have a thought or two about our Snow Princess, if you catch my meaning?" The elder woman of the two winked with a conspiratorial grin as the Queen furiously clapped with glee and brough Gerda into a tight energetic embrace before leaping away to find her husband and daughter. Gerda stood in the middle of the hallway with an expression of pure bewilderment. Shaking her head, the Chief's wife contemplated the origins of her Queen's boundless energy and ability to handle the whole situation rather well. Then again, Gerda rationalized that overwhelming exuberance trumped depressive and potential vitriolic behavior every day of the week. This train of thought brought the pensive mother to the grim realization that somewhere out in the MegaKingdom the joyful Princess Anna remained in the clutches of her kidnappers, her fate resting entirely upon the mercy of the man responsible. Gerda clutched her chest for a brief moment and let loose a shaky sigh.

"_Oh Princess, I do hope you're safe. Do not worry wherever you are, my Kristoff and your sister are coming to save you!" _The Familial friend prayed silently. Her dark thoughts on the matter of the Royal Daughter's abduction were completely dismissed at the sound of her surrogate son's door opening and closing in rapid succession. With a prideful smile, Gerda interlocked her arm with her son's and began the short jaunt to the main Dining Hall where the night would undoubtedly take several interesting and unique turns for all parties involved. The Street Judge merely grimaced as the pair approached the large wooden doors. Looking down upon his mother, the Street Judge was greeted with an expression of pure elation serving only to add to the overwhelming displeasure in being roped into the event itself. Taking a large breath, Kristoff gathered his strength and proceeded to push the massive and ornate wooden doors open to face the music.

"Time to face the music." The agitated Street Judge whispered to himself as the colossal doors swung wide and offered no methods by which he cold retreat from this planned ordeal. The Street Judge hoped this formal dinner would prove to be most uneventful, but within several moments of opening the door he knew that tonight would prove to be anything but a simple formal dinner.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in an undisclosed location…<em>

The young redheaded Street Judge's eyes bolted wide open with a burst of profound energy and anxiety. Rapidly moving to her feet, the young woman quickly allowed her eyes to roam about her surrounding environment and in doing so she absorbed every detail regarding the lavish furnishing as well as the ornate décor littering the room. Within moments, Princess Anna concluded her captors had brought her to some type of high-end establishment but for what purpose, she'd failed to deduce. Swiftly raising her left forearm to her mouth, the young redhead started to dictate commands to record before she frowned in annoyance at the sight of a barren wrist, completely devoid of the built-in computational system standard to all active Street Judges. Dramatically, the young woman threw her arms up and began to pace to and fro before stopping to take a deep breath to reenter her long forgotten focus. Within moments, the novice Street Judge began to assess her situation…literally.

"Assessment: Honorable Street Judge Briar Rose presiding; it appears that I've been taken hostage by three armed assailants, potentially…potentially….ummm, oh yeah potentially fellow Street Judges! Their names were ummm…let's see that one's name was…ummm…well forget his name! The names will come later! Currently, I'm being held presumably within the _bowels _of the enemy fortress, the enemy not presently making him _or her _self-aware to my knowledge at this point in time. As it stands I've been stripped of my primary and secondary weapons, my external armor, my helmet, my forearm computer, and…" The young princess halted her verbal recount of her current predicament in sudden and profound realization that whoever had successfully kidnapped her had seen to the removal of her dress boots. Fuming at this realization, the young girl grabbed her pillow and screamed as loud and hard as physically possible before tossing the sleep aid aside to continue her verbal assessment.

"They…they took my boots! The nerve, the absolute nerve of these scoundrels! I mean it was certainly kind of them to lock me up in this very beautiful and amazing room…but STILL! My shoes, I mean whoever put me in here is going to have another thing coming if they think I'm just going to sit here and"

"Are you going to write a novel while you're at it, Your Majesty?" A soft pleasing voice echoed from the back of the room, completely shocking the rambling young woman from her diatribe into a state of pure terror. Her eye's darted about the room before landing upon the origin of the intruder who so rudely interrupted her very professional and extremely detailed recount of this crisis.

"IT'S YOU! OF COURSE!...Whooooooo the heck are you?" The second Royal Daughter of Arendelle declared unabashedly before coming to the realization that she'd never seen this man a day in her entire life. In fact, if she'd experienced this first-glance opportunity under more cordial circumstances, say not when she'd been kidnapped and held hostage by those seeking to destroy the MegaKindom as she knew it and her family as well, she'd be taken aback and perform one of those things the ladies of the olden days did, swooning she believed to be the term. Vividly shaking her head to eliminate such strange and distracting thoughts, the young woman stomped her foot in determination and demanded once more that her questions be answered at once.

The young man chuckled as he stepped forward and moved a gloved hand to gently caress her fair-skinned cheek, earning a scornful glare and a sharp kick to the shins for his efforts. Hopping around on one foot, the young abductor cursed profusely before regaining his composure and leveling a furious stare upon the defiant royal. Menacingly, the redheaded abductor calmly closed the distance between him and Anna, to which the young girl absent-mindedly flinched in response to her captor as the young man raised his hand fiercely almost preparing to render a debilitating blow only to bring it down to straighten his attire and slick his hair back all the while swiveling his seemingly stiff neck about to relieve the building tension caused by his troublesome charge. Seizing this opportunity to size up her opponent, Princess Anna scanned her agitated abductor in search of any discernible weakness or indication of the man's true identity.

Her immensely agitated kidnapper wore a unique and fine cream jacket complete with the appearance of a yellow vest beneath his regal jacket, and a striking red sash diagonally crossing his defined torso wrapping around entirely. Rapidly shifting her eyes downward and back up to meet this man's gaze with steadfast rebellion, the young Princess noted the expensive black boots he'd worn along with a hint of white stockings beneath. Taking in his appearance on the whole between the red and golden designs and patterns as well as the matching cream Ascot, Princess Anna knew based upon the her intimate knowledge of Pre-War regality and from her extensive experience in speaking to the various portraits adorning MegaPalace One that this individual either dressed ridiculously because he was madder than a hatter, or because the man who stood before her very eyes came from one of the dozens of families ruling different MegaKingdoms around the world. In any case, the young redhead had to be certain before she could start kicking his shins again.

"Who…Who are you? Why have I been brought here? Why did you take my shoes?!" The Princess demanded answers to these vital queries, which could very well hold the keys to her release. The young redhead with sideburns laughed heartily at this and turned about his heel to pour himself a drink containing a mysterious alcoholic beverage. Anna couldn't be certain nor had she any experience with such beverages as she couldn't risk embarrassing her family and revealing her secret identity while out on the street. Anna stared at this man keenly, preparing herself for anything that could be thrown her way be it physically or mentally as she calmly reached over to pick up the pillow she'd previously tossed to the ground in a fit of exasperated rage.

"Well, I suppose I owe you a few answers don't I? One, my name is Hans Westergaard, Prince of the Independent Southern Isle MegaKingdoms. As for why you've been brought here, well I should think it's rather obvious by now is it not? If you've not already deduced, then you can't expect me to ruin the suspense in good conscious. As for your footwear…well…let's just say I didn't need to send out a spy to know how deadly you can be with a shoe seeing as how your little _incident _in The Grand Hall Of Justice is well known." Hans laughed as he revealed the last bit of information, much to the embarrassment of the redheaded Princess.

"Don't worry, you'll be kept safe so long as you behave and do as I tell you? Disobey me and…let's just say that my men aren't nearly as _patient_ as I. Do I make myself clear Your Highness?" The young Prince spoke with a grim expression as he leaned in the point where their faces stood merely inches apart from one another. He could see the beads of sweat rolling down her face in sheer terror at the implication of his words and her punishment should she stir up too much trouble. With a rattled nod, Princess Anna affirmed her understanding of the implied rules that had since been laid down. Snorting in approval, Hans's expression shifted to that of pure delight as he clapped his gloved hands together in joviality. The young Prince finished his glass of alcohol with a pleasurable "ahh" and gently replaced the crystal glass back upon the tray. Slowly, he turned once more to face to nervous Princess and gave her a sickening sweet smile.

"Make yourself comfortable Your Majesty, seeing as this will be your new home for forseeable future. In the wardrobe directly to your right, you will find an entire array of appropriate articles of clothing for any time of day, so don't even think about trying to weasel out of your predicament under that false guise. Oh and dress appropriate for tonight's dinner, the Duke will be joining us in precisely one hour...welcome to your new life Princess Anna."

**Chapter Finite**

**Author's Note: IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! Man oh man, this has been quite chapter to develop as it's the combination of three separate ideas all meshed into one. I do hope you all enjoy it as this is a sort of experimental concept, but I reassure you all that Chapter Six will adhere to the tired and true expectations I've set for myself with the prior chapters. In any case, that's enough rambling from me for now but I do want to note that I have another busy weekend ahead so as far as updates go…I will be relatively silent, but do not fret I will be back to a somewhat regular updating schedule throughout November. In the interim, please Read and Review as I love to hear your feedback as well as any questions comments, and or concerns you have regarding the story. Don't forget that if you have any ideas, please feel free to run them by me via the Private Message System. Until next time, this is Gordon King saying, "Goodnight Fanfiction and good writing health!" **


	6. Chapter Six Dinner For Two: Part I

**Chapter Six: Dinner For Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not ****_Frozen_****, not ****_Judge Dredd, _****or even ****_Dredd _****because all I own is the plotline and most of the dialogue. I'm not making any money off of this so if you sue me…well…joke's on you!**

**Author's Update: First of all I want to say that my story has over FIVE HUNDRED VIEWS! That's a big deal to me so please allow me this instance to celebrate how awesome you all are in reading and following along with my Fanfic. Furthermore, I do wish to apologize for the extensive gap between the last chapter and this one as I've had quite a few "things" pop up in my life recently, which required my immediate and unbroken attention. That being said, I hope that nobody is disappointed with the latest installment that you are about to read. After sleepless nights debating with myself, I decided to continue with the format I used in the last chapter in the hopes that nobody would be left out in regards to which side you wished to see continued, but do not get comfortable to this as I'm returning to the original single-track chapter style. Now that we have that out of the way, I thank you all for your kind reviews and well…on with the story!**

Carefully rotating his eyes about the room, Kristoff mentally noted each doorway's secure status as two members of the Royal Guard stood at attention though ever ready to give their lives for the Royal Family should the situation call for such drastic sacrifice. Taking their presence into consideration, the young Street Judge silently calculated the odds in which a repeat assault on the MegaPalace would take place as well as the likelihood of any member occupying the room defecting. With a heavy grunt, Kristoff determined that while the statistical probability of another attack was low and infiltration higher that he could successfully take each and every guard down if the situation grew out of control. A sudden jerk of his left elbow shattered the Street Judge's intense focus as he turned to find his mother staring expectantly all the while giving subtly head motions indicating he should redirect his attentions elsewhere. Nodding in acquiescence, Kristoff returned his gaze to the ornate dining table occupying the center of the dinning hall to see his adoptive father, dressed in similar fashion to himself, as well as the King and Queen of Arendelle. All three individuals expressed nearly identical smiles of pride and recognition for the honorable Street Judge and his adoptive mother.

"Judge Bjorgman, I must admit I was quite surprised when my dear wife informed me of your decision to join us for dinner this evening. Nevertheless, it's quite an honor and pleasure to host such an esteemed Judge of your caliber." The King proclaimed with a sense of personal pride as he watched the pair make their way to the table. Gerda sensed her son would respond in a 'most undignified manner' and promptly threw her elbow into the taller man's back before either of the pair took their seats yet remaining completely innocent in the eyes of those in attendance as they could not see her actions. With a heavy sigh, the Street Judge darted his gaze briefly toward his mother before respectfully returning to the King's query.

"It was...would have…been rude of me to decline your gracious invitation, Your Majesty." The Street Judge spoke carefully to quell the irate behavior of his adoptive mother, albeit successfully as she petted his hand several times with a broad smile and profuse nods as if to non-verbally brag about her son. Sitting directly across from the suddenly chipper woman, her husband Kai watched the interaction with a knowing grin and chuckled in thought as he predicted this night to be far more interesting than anyone would have expected. Casting an apologetic glance toward his son, the Chief Justice shrugged as he sipped the undoubtedly expensive alcohol contained within the crystal wine glass.

"Well, after the intense-" The King stopped short of finishing his statement as he felt the powerful and wickedly precise pressure of his wife's heel directed fully upon his left foot. Slowly shifting to meet his wife's gaze he found that while her face and smile expressed the visage of excitement and happiness, her eyes presented a slightly different story to which Adgar coughed roughly to imply he'd been held up by something caught in his throat as this entire display took place over the course of several seconds. The King bellowed several deeper coughs and sipped his glass modestly in hopes that his entire display proved adequate enough for everyone to believe before he continued.

"Sorry *cough* must've dehydrated myself earlier. As I was saying, after our well-rounded discussion, it appeared you weren't too, 'thrilled' shall we say, at the provisions." The King finished earnestly, daring not to invoke the wrath of his wife seeing as he knew how far she would take such matters and the extend to which his wife would thoroughly elucidate her grievances concerning his actions. Throughout the years, Adgar learned that the most important part of ruling a MegaKingdom was to make sure you didn't piss off your reigning Queen in the process. Finding his wife's eyes retuning to their bubbly gleam, Adgar exhaled patiently as Kai chortled at the display of his best friend only to receive a brief scowl in response. Redirecting his attention from both his wife and Kai, Adgar noticed that Judge Bjorgman had begun to speak before being interrupted by his adoptive mother sitting to the boy's left.

"Speaking of provisions, where is Princess Elsa at the moment? After all, it's not like her highness to arrive late when we have guests joining us?" The adoptive mother queried as she extended look of confusion and worry toward her long time friend and Queen. Having watched the young woman grow from the tiniest of toddlers to the beautiful young woman set to inherent the throne, Gerda never once recalled an instance where Elsa was late for any occasion so long as she retained complete control of the means by which she would arrive. Normally, the adoptive mother wouldn't have concerned herself too deeply with the Princess's tardiness but in light of recent events the woman couldn't help but allow a sense of intense dread to slowly overcome her usually rational mind. Intensifying her gaze, Gerda sought placation from her life-long friend to which the Queen met with compassion and understanding in giving a reassuring nod before commencing to speak.

"Oh you know Elsa, she's probably still trying to get dressed in hopes of making a better first impression for our honored guest." Idun replied nonchalantly though this façade gave way to a scheming grin as she quickly winked toward Gerda who nodded in response, leaving two of the men in the room utterly confused while Kai caught on rather quickly and shook his head at the machinations of his wife and his reigning Queen. As Adgar learned years later, Kai fortunately understood a long time ago that it was completely futile to stand in the way of either woman currently present in the dining hall. The Chief Justice merely breathed a casual sigh and met his adoptive son's gaze, finding the young man slightly irate and more or less baffled by the conversation between Gerda and Idun.

Kristoff noticed he'd gained his father's attention all the while issuing a nonverbal plea in hopes the former could provide any means of escape from this decidedly unpleasant predicament. Though the Chief felt bad for his adoptive son, he swiftly jerked his head in the negative with swift motion so as not to betray the action's intent to their fellow occupants. The Street Judge sighed dejectedly and gave a swift affirmative nod toward his father signaling his understanding of the predicament both men currently faced as well as acknowledging the only exit from this scenario came in the form of remaining at the table through to the very end. Offering up an apologetic shrug once more, Kai returned his focus to the current conversation at hand in hopes of bringing forth a newer and lighter topic for conversation. Unfortunately for all parties involved, this would not prove to be the case as the Queen launched into a brand new discussion before he could utter a single syllable.

"So Judge Bjorgman? How long have you been serving The Grand Hall of Justice?" Idun asked innocently enough as her husband suddenly displayed keen interest in hearing whereas Kai suddenly found the need to closely inspect the place mats upon the table in hopes of escaping the intense gaze of his not-so-happy wife. Sensing the tension building in the room, Adgar waved over a member of the kitchen staff and whispered something to the effect of an order to bring out a light appetizer to satisfy their stomachs as they awaited the arrival of their eldest daughter who'd yet to be seen. Kristoff hadn't observed the rising tension between his adoptive parents as he met the Queen's curious gaze with a determined stare of his eyes before providing a clear and concise response.

"As of roughly two days ago, I've been serving The Grand Hall of Justice for ten years." Kristoff declared with indifference, though a subtle hint of pride could be found in the young man's inflection as he truly loved his work in upholding the law and proving order to a chaos-ridden Queen glanced over to her best friend who glared daggers at her husband sitting across the table, utterly confused at the cowering demeanor of the Chief Justice. Had it not been for her husband's intrigue into this particular discussion she would have simply left it at that, but Idun carried on with the full intent to learn more about this handsome young Street Judge.

"So that would make you twenty-eight years old? Or would it be twenty-nine?" The Queen asked the rigid Street Judge, completely undeterred by the staff that began serving a traditional Norwegian favorite, grovbrød. Being the bread of choice for the region of Norway for centuries, it wasn't uncommon that people ranging from utter destitution to the highest in all of the land to partake in its consumption. Politely breaking off a smaller piece to ingest, Kristoff thoroughly enjoyed the appetizer as his regular meals consisted of carefully modified meal packets designed to provide the optimal nourishment for an active Street Judge and nothing more. However, the young man chewed slowly and swallowed carefully before continuing to speak, as his mother's table manner lessons still remained deeply drilled within his brain.

"Actually, neither of those approximations are accurate, Your Majesty. In all actuality, I'm only twenty-five years of age." The young blond spoke casually as he broke off yet another piece of grovbrød and heartily consumed the exquisite whole-wheat delight with the manner of a regal gentleman. Too enraptured with the overwhelming sensation of such amazing food, Kristoff remained oblivious to the reactions of the four other members of the table. The King displayed a look of profound confusion as he turned to Kai for clarification all the while Gerda released a somber sigh as the intense ire polluted her normally reserved and accepting gaze. The Queen on the other hand bounced between expressions of unfathomable sorrow at the implicated starting age this young man reached when he began his duties as an officer of the law and overwhelming overprotective rage at the idea that someone let a boy delve into the crime ridden streets of the MegaKingdom within a time of great rebellion.

"There has to be a mistake of some sort, being a Street Judge myself I know that nobody can actively serve the Hall of Justice in the capacity of a Judge until he or she has reached the age of consent…being eighteen years. If what you are saying is true, then you would've been-"

"Fifteen years old." Idun interrupted her husband as the stark realization sunk deeper and deeper within her heart and soul. The very thought of a fifteen year old boy out and about the dangerous streets of the MegaKingdom caused tears to form in the Queen's eyes. Suddenly, every single little expression filled with anger and sorrow Gerda displayed throughout the conversation made sense, her friend knew it was only a matter of time before the subject had been broached and fervently expressed her immediate and prior disapproval to the action itself. Reaching out for her best friend's hand, Idun squeezed reassuringly to further cement the fact that in the end her adoptive son made it through alive and well.

"Kai, how was Bjorgman admitted into the Grand Hall of Justice for active street duty if he was only fifteen?" Adgar inquired with a level tone as he methodically sliced into his share of grovbrød with a steady hand, unwavering in the face of such emotional turmoil flooding the room. The Chief Justice gulped nervously as he darted his eyes from person to person to find that his only support in Kristoff who displayed utter indifference at the issue put forth with a sliver of irration toward the perceived implication of ability stemming from his young age at the time. Running both hands through his receding hairline, Kai mustered up all the courage within his being and prepared himself for a potentially horrific scenario to unfold.

"The _Ice Initiative _was in full effect during that time if you recall, Your Majesties, and my…erm…our adoptive son not only met every standard required but overcame and excelled far beyond any projected result for a person of his age when the Justice Department Officials examined him. From that point, the council of five interviewed and enrolled our son into the experimental accelerated curriculum…a curriculum that only one other candidate passed with the same level as Judge Bjorgman." Kai spoke carefully, never once hiding his pride for the talent and success of his son in upholding the law and dispensing justice. Adgar paled in dark recognition of what Kai had referred to and remained completely silent while his wife and Gerda launched into heated debate with the Chief Justice who quickly to the defensive.

Kristoffs bewilderment concerning the identity of this mysterious fellow Street Judge who allegedly undertook the same rigorous and unforgiving curriculum as himself dissipated just as instantly as it arose in the wake of his adoptive mother's accusations directed specifically at Kai along with the Queen's aggravation that a man of such intellect and experience would know better than to send out a little boy. Curiously enough, Kristoff noticed that the reigning King of Arendelle remained ghostly pale and utterly silent from the moment Kai had finished his initial response. Once more, Kristoff desired to inquire further into this matter but ultimately the drive vanished as the ladies' arguments hit closer and closer to home despite their best intentions. With each second passing in heated argument, the Street Judge's patience wore thinner and thinner until finally he reached his breaking point and decided to interject in defense of his father as well as his own prowess. After moments of rapid fire thought, the blond Street Judge hammered a clenched fist down upon the table causing fine china and silverware to rustle with the vibrating motions of the table. All eyes fell upon the annoyed office of the law, watching in stunned fear as the broad shouldered man craned his neck in a vain attempt to ease the mounting ire deep within his core.

"For…For the record…I was found on the street when I was very small and while I didn't belong there, I must have survived. Chief Kai spoke nothing but the truth when he said I passed every test and exceeded expectations. When I completed the academic curriculum three years before most candidates' acceptance, my instructors held no desire for me to remain within the safe walls of the Academy…they…they said I could potentially become the perfect Street Judge and the best this MegaKingdom would ever produce. Every single challenge put before me, I overcame…every test posed, I passed beyond predicted results and remained at the top of my class. By the end of my pre-street tour, I set records in every major section of study and training and none have been broken to my knowledge. My father found me on the street, he raised me in the law, and he ensured that I would never see active duty until I was ready and well…at fifteen years old…I was ready and my first assignment was to report to the _Helsinki District _where I arrested and or executed six hundred and twenty-six felons for multiple crimes…some of which required automatic capital punishment. My first assignment dropped me in the deep end or at least so I thought…after ten years I've determined it's all a deep end and we take a risk just by stepping out side, wearing this uniform, upholding the law. If people like me aren't putting their lives on the line every day, then lawlessness and chaos would dominate the MegaKingdom…or whatever would exist in its place. So…mom…Your Majesties…please, do not blame my father…I cannot judge his actions nor do I have any desire to do so…because of him and you mom…I'm the most capable, dedicated, and honorable Street Judge currently serving the The Grand Hall of Justice…I'm grateful, and that's all."

Gerda sat flabbergasted in the face of her son's powerful proclamation in defense of her husband. Truly she'd never known that her baby Kristoff felt so strongly in how they raised him, how they loved him, how they took care of him when seemingly nobody else would. At first, Gerda wished to cry in happiness and hug her 'baby boy' in a prideful and emotional embrace, yet she hesitated as a darker pervasive reality consumed her mind. With a heavy heart, the surrogate mother turned to face her husband who wore a similar expression of pride and an overwhelming sense of dreadful guilt. Reaching across the table, the couple held each other's hands with a reassuring squeeze to which Kristoff perceived as an apology for their vitriolic outbursts that enveloped the room moments beforehand. The King swallowed dryly and tilted his head slightly while mentally trying to comprehend the words of his best friend of thirty years. As Adgar attempted to question the Chief Justice's statement, his wife timidly began to speak once more.

"Mister…Mister Bjorgman…you said you were out on the street when you were but a small child, correct?" Kristoff nodded respectfully as the shivering Queen unintentionally nodded herself in personally accepting this fact before continuing. "Do your remember your parents, or know who your re…biological family is or what happened?" Idun chose each word carefully in hopes of maintaining the newly acquired peace and stability within the dining room. The King directed his full attention to Kai at this point, leveling a powerful stare only to have it returned with equal measure while Gerda remained silent in her seat. The adoptive mother overcome with anguish and debilitating dread at what held the potential to become the worst night of their lives.

Kristoff started to respond but stopped abruptly, once again bringing all eyes back upon his thoughtful form. From the moment the Street Judge began to build a coherent memory, Kristoff found such questions increasingly prevalent within his mind and his dreams. Gerda could attest to the fact that he'd spend multiple nights sobbing within his mothers embrace, wracked with fear and sorrow resulting from his inability to remember who his real family was and or what became of the family Bjorgman. The weeping subsided after the first year with his newly found adoptive family much to his relief, but the nightmares never truly faded away. Due to his unwillingness in discerning what these dreams potentially represent, Kristoff vaguely made out blurred images depicting scenes reminiscent from the science fiction film genre prevalent in the old world. Chocking the horrifying displays up to nothing more than mere nightmares, the Street Judge more often than not elected to spend his rest periods within the experimental sleep chambers within the Grand Hall of Justice. Despite the fact that the machine effectively recreated the precise amount of stage three sleep which the human body requires, it could never fully prevent the nightmares from resurfacing to say nothing about determining his origins as well as the history of his families perceived demise.

"Honestly Your Majesty…I…I don't recall much, if anything, before Chief Kai found me wandering the street. Almost as if there was… nothing…before…" The Street Judge trailed off with a glazed look about his eyes, ultimately falling silent before the emotionally tumultuous party. Idun thoughtfully nodded, analyzing and interpreting this newly revealed detail in determination as to how it would solve the mystery of the Street Judge's past. A tentative silence began to descend upon the occupants of the room before the soft voice of a curious King broke the reverie.

"Kai…tell me something, and be honest. Where…where did you say you found Judge Bjorgman?" His best friend and he engaged in a similar conversation roughly twenty-five years ago, though at that time the King found himself overencumbered with paperwork and administrative duty to appropriately divert his full attention to the five-year Chief Justice. The King himself pondered his own question while awaiting a response from his friend, blaming himself for what he now could see as a massive oversight as well as a potentially destructive revelation should such confidential information reach the uniformed ears of the media and the population at large.

"Inspecting the _Alta District, _I happened upon this young blond boy in _the streets._" The Chief Justice curtly responded with a hushed tone so as not to disturb either lady's deep thought. Adgar nodded with raised eyebrows and a painfully nervous expression as he subtly shifted in his seat and leaned in closer to ask his best friend another question pertaining to the other Judge as his deepest fears had been both confirmed and assuaged to a certain extent

"_Who was the other Judge_? _The other who passed the test? Where?" _Adgar's barely audible whisper reached Kai's ears and stirred a profound sorrow within his soul. With a broken sigh, the Chief Justice darted his eyes from the King to his son and back in assurance he was not listening nor paying attention. Kai began to speak but no words escaped his lips, with a dry swallow the Chief Justice commenced his revelation of what could arguably constitute his greatest failing.

"_Judge Frost…Honningsvåg Maximum Security…Life…" _Kai curtly replied with the barest semblance of an audible whisper, yet the information proved adequately conveyed through the shifting expressions seen in the face of King Adgar. The reigning monarch of Arendelle couldn't begin to process this new information, let alone the implications of such a monumental secret. The foundation of the Monarchy itself could collapse under the weight of such damaging knowledge, yet the King breathed a hearty sigh of relief as the uneasy notion that his daughter's kidnappers hadn't displayed any indication that they possessed such information in addition to the established security and containment of _the other judge_.

A deafening silence engulfed the vast Hall, not a single soul dared disturbed the uncomfortable saturnine atmosphere presently hovering over each and every single person presently seated. Not once for a duration of time would any one servant approach the king, not once did the Queen raise her voice in glee, not once did Gerda commence a routine bragging marathon regarding her son's exploits, not once did Kai resume his and the King's discussion pertaining to the affairs of the Justice Department, not once did Kristoff vocalize any thought or emotion, truly this entire dinner had fallen into a comatose state. Luckily, the morose fog polluting the room dispersed with the startling sound of the Dinning Hall Door being thrust open resulting in each seated member to rise in respect. Kristoff had been the last to fully turn toward the door and upon finally centering his focus, he found his vision consumed with unimaginable beauty, purity, and innocence.

"PRESENTING HER ROYAL HIGHNESS, PRINCESS ELSA OF ARENDELLE!" The Royal Guardsmen declared heartily as the woman in question cringed lightly as his shout temporarily deafened her left ear. The Princess quietly thanked the member the Royal Guard as he bowed and returned the sentiment before retreating from the threshold, closing the monumental wooden doors as he vacated the room. Elsa gracefully spun around to face her family and guests with a polite smile and a delightfully apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry I'm late I…I…I…." The Snow Princess's words tangled profusely within her throat as her gaze fell upon the tall, broad, and handsome blonde man who stood at full attention. Blinking rapidly the eldest daughter took a polite step forward to further inspect this stranger dressed in similar fashion to her 'Uncle' Kai. The mysterious man wore a black double-breasted jacket, which clasped closed at the left shoulder, held in place by a golden replication of the very same symbol adorning the Hall of Justice. In similar fashion, the lapels adorning this broad man's shoulders boasted golden epaulettes signifying a service rank which could be further supported by the several medals adorning his right breast. The cuffs of the jacket displayed two Golden Eagles of Justice with stripes running a compete circle through each in signifying this man, like Kai, worked at the Hall of Justice. He wore a high collared shirt beneath the jacket and matching black trousers held in place by a black leather belt with a golden buckle. A single solid gold stripe ran the entire length of either pant leg drawing any wandering eye either upward to observe this man's broad chest, or lower to experience the sight of their own reflection as cast by the highly polished leather boots. Here was a man of dominance, power, and order…this man could be none other than the very same Judge Bjorgman she'd met hour's earlier.

Elsa took a moment to discern why it'd taken such a relatively long period of time to recognize this man as being the same from before when she realized the absence of the obfuscation caused by the Kevlar helmet. Seizing this opportunity to memorize every nanometer of his face as she'd not known whether she'd receive another opportunity, the Snow Princess found herself blushing at the thoughts instigated by her careful analysis of this young man's facial features. To say he was handsome would prove to be an enormous understatement, if anything the young woman surmised he would be the object of most women's affection had he not chosen such a solitary dedication to the law. Complete with a chiseled jaw line, the man possessed seemingly tame blond hair cut shorter on the sides and left to grow longer on the top toward the front, but Elsa knew that just like the man standing before her this hair displayed a veil of control but deep within resided the essence of wild, untamed, primal instinct. Dropping her eyes from his light blond locks of hair, Elsa unintentionally matched the Street Judge's enraptured gaze, her soft blue irises matching his light brown irises in an unbreakable connection allowing each to explore one another if but for a brief moment.

Kristoff couldn't begin to form even the barest semblance of a sentence as every single thought in his brain quickly disintegrated and reformed to created a network of single-track strands of thought all pertaining to the unbelievably beautiful Princess standing quietly in front of the threshold. Allowing his honed detective skills to dominate his higher reasoning, the Street Judge began to record every single detail pertaining to the enchanting woman gracing him with her very presence. Princess Elsa best fit the description of a beautifully slender young woman, with skin as white the snow itself with exception to the rosy coloration found in her cheeks though it did not detract from her porcelain features but instead accentuated them further and served to hide the barest semblance of freckles dotting her upper cheeks. The Snow Princess's bewitchingly blue-eyes found themselves further buttressed by a perfect shade of purple eye shadow matching the darker purple lipstick adorning her perfect lips. Inevitably the young Street Judge found his attention drawn to focus upon her gorgeous long platinum blonde hair, which had been styled in a left-side braid woven with snowflake incrustations with wisps of her bangs slicked back on the top of her head. The Greek Goddess of old, Aphrodite, would weep in Kristoff's opinion as Princess Elsa illustrated the very definition of beauty and perfection.

Taking in her attire, the blonde Street Judge gasped as he put two and two together and found that both the snowflake decorum and her entire ensemble had been made entirely of ice. The Snow Princess created a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder flawless dress that fit her tight and lithe form with pure perfection. Complete with a right knee-high slit, crystallized bodice as well as translucent powder blue sleeves, Princess Elsa personified the essence of ice flawlessly. Dropping his gaze downward, the stunned Street Judge noticed the young Princess elected to create and wear kitten heels entirely from the machinations of her mind as well as her unimaginable prowess over the creation and control of ice. To add icing to this proverbial cake, Kristoff noticed the Princess attached a long, transparent cape of sheer ice complete with large decorative snowflakes that sweeps the floor all clasped to the back of her comfortably tight bodice.

The pair of blondes continued to stare into one another's eyes with unbreakable concentration as the remaining occupants of the Hall found warm smiles forming upon their faces at the sight of what would surely prove to be true love, but that could take quite a bit of time and the potential of dinner growing cold in conjunction with a grumbling stomach influenced Queen Idun to interrupt this nonverbal connection with a sincere clearing of her throat. Both blonde's visibly shook their heads and proceeded in blushing as the realization of how they'd been staring at the other suddenly dawned upon the both of them much to the amusement of the Queen and Gerda and to the dismay of the King who took this awkward silence as being the unfortunate result of either dislike for one anther and or disinterest in one another, to which Kai scoffed at the expression of the King further leaving the reigning monarch utterly confused.

"I…Sorry…about that, though I must say…you should keep your helmet off more often." Elsa quipped quietly from the start and finished with confidence as she regained her composure and legendary wit. Kristoff nearly began to flounder had he not regained his full mental faculties in the nick of time and returned his jaw from the agape position to that of a light scowl before responding.

"Somehow, I think criminals on the Street might enjoy that prospect slightly more than you, Your Highness." The Street Judge's reply came swiftly and with a faux-deadpanned tone much to Elsa's surprise, as she hadn't expected him to reply with such tact while capitalizing on an inadvertent revelation. While the Street Judge walked the Snow Princess to her seat, a sudden thought popped into her head and her eyes grew wide with discovery before narrowing to match a suggestive smirk as she sat delicately across the very object of her attention and chose to wait until the man in question returned to his assigned seat before replying.

"Be that as it may, at least with your helmet off I can finally look you in the eye as you try to ogle me. Pity though, I don't even know your first name and you're already trying to sweep me off of my feet." The Snow Princess proclaimed with a playful tone as her mother and Gerda both chuckled at the display between the pair of young adults. Adgar remained a helpless spectator in this newly opened dialogue between his daughter and the Street Judge, though he'd once again misconstrued their verbal exchange and decidedly ordered for their dinner to be served as soon as humanly possible while the two blonde's conversed.

"Pardon me Your Highness, but I've _not-_"

"Oh goodness where are my manners…or his for that matter. His name is Kristoff, your Highness." The surrogate mother interrupted the Street Judge as he began to object to the Snow Princess's insinuation that he'd been casually admiring her in a manner less than professional. However, that particular objecting died the moment his mother revealed his given first name. The Street Judge virtually never disclosed this fact with anyone and he'd chosen this path to ensure nobody attempted to form close emotional attachments with him while performing his duties on the streets. Friendship, in Kristoff's experience, possessed the tendency to result in severe mishaps and unenviable demise in the line of duty.

"_Kristoff, _what an intriguing name. Tell me how did someone with such a handsome name and a strong build wind up in the services of the Justice Department?" Elsa inquired with a triumphant smirk as the Street Judge seated directly across failed to hide the embarrassed flush spreading across his cheeks. The Chief Justice arched an eyebrow at this information and met his wife's conspiratorial gaze with a look of profound curiosity to which his wife conveyed the strongest nonverbal 'hush' he'd ever experienced. Queen Idun further committed this latest revelation to memory and continued to watch her daughter quiz the frazzled Street Judge with deft acuity.

"Actually it was my adoptive parents who introduced me to the law, Your Highness-"

"Please, you're a guest within these walls and I would very much like it if you would simply address me by my name, _Elsa._" The Snow Princess interjected, catching the Street Judge off guard once more. Swallowing with a sense of social anxiety, Kristoff accepted the beautiful woman's request with a respectful nod before regaining his thoughts and continuing the response.

"Very well Y…Elsa…a..as I was saying, growing up with my adoptive parents I found that not a single profession could hold such honor and importance as serving as an officer of law."

"I see, I see…and how much experience do you really have as a Street Judge?"

"Ten years, exemplary service record, top of my class, all of which can be found in the Hall's personnel files but you already knew this, didn't you?" He quipped back to determine the purpose of this line of questioning.

"Honesty, integrity, and humble in all regards…you're quite intriguing _Kristoff, _I don't think I've ever met a man of your caliber." The Snow Princess mused, tracing a slender finger along the rim of her crystal wine glass as she held the Street Judge's stare with her own confident gaze.

"Milady, I don't believe there's anyone of my Kristoff's caliber within the entire MegaKingdom. The only downside is that not a single woman has managed to catch his eye." Gerda expounded as she beamed at her only child with pride and maternal reverence, fixing a stray strand of hair absent-mindedly while her son groaned in response to the later aspect of her statement. The Queen inauspiciously clapped her hands beneath the table with boundless excitement as her husband looked to the Chief Justice for guidance. Kai smiled at his best friend's distress and clasped his shoulder, giving a reassuring jostle to assuage the fears of the reigning monarch.

"Oh is that so? Not a _single _woman whatsoever _Kristoff?" _Elsa asked with a devious undertone masked with sickening sweet innocence, much to the chagrin of the Street Judge in question.

"I…er…that is to say…"

"Oh come now _Kristoff, _surely there has be someone who's attracted your attention? Perhaps we know this fine young lady?" The Snow Princess continued cunningly as she enjoyed seeing this decidedly dominant man squirm before the inquisition of his family and monarchy. Though the platinum blonde held no ill will toward this Street Judge, she knew that he was hiding something and the young princess was unsure as to whether she would ever get the chance to question him on such a personal level in the near future. The response to her query deviated far from the expected jumbled sentences.

"You know _Elsa, _you're quite presumptuous with your implications considering you've not taken your eyes off me for a single moment since you entered the room. I feel obligated to ask if there's anything _I _should be made aware of involving _your _personal life...should it possess the potential for conflict along the duration of our mission?" Kai turned his face from the group in a vain attempt to stifle a hearty laugh, as he expected nothing less from his adoptive son. The older women in the room both sat stunned with mouths agape and eyebrows scaling the expanse of their foreheads as neither predicted the usually silent Street Judge to responds with such explicative tenacity. Much like her father, Elsa floundered in the wake of the young man's witty retort as clearly evidenced by the rapid opening and closing of her mouth coinciding with a flustered blush that slowly traversed the expanse of both cheeks.

"Kristoff…I…well I can only say that it's relief to see you've gotten over yourself and finally come to terms with our partnership for the time being. After all, we wouldn't want our _finest Street Judge _failing due to his own pig-headedness!" The eldest daughter shot back in an attempt to regain supremacy over the bemused Judge.

"Don't mistake my acquiescence for acceptance, it's not by choice that I've agreed to your accompaniment for the duration of the mission. In fact, if it were up to me then you wouldn't even have a word in edgewise." Kristoff responded nonchalantly as noticed several kitchen staff enter the room all in single file and lining the entryway leading into the royal kitchens.

"If it weren't for me, YOU wouldn't even know where to start looking for my sister!" The Princess slammed her clenched fist down upon the table recapturing the Street Judge's wandering attention.

"Possible…but doubtful. In fact, your severe lack of both adequate combat training and experience coupled with your attitude I would say you hold the potential of becoming quite a hindrance." The agitated Judge unwaveringly proclaimed.

"Lack of…Hindrance…I'll have you know mister big shot that _I...I…_" The Snow Princess halted her defensive rant as Kristoff's words slowly hit their mark deep within the recesses of her mind. The man, though somewhat arrogant, spoke the truth when he illustrated a few of the handicaps she displayed in this situation. Falling back upon the cushion of the dinner chair, Elsa consumed herself in thoughts of failure, embarrassment, and worst of all _guilt. _Every single opportunity for a screw up carried with it the potential for her sister's demise. Any loss of control, any instance of hesitation, any of it, these mistakes could all cost the MegaKingdom its youngest royal and her family their youngest daughter.

Slowly shifting his gaze from the blonde street judge to his daughter and visa versa, King Adgar stroked his chin in heavy thought for several moments as he contemplated the appropriate solution to this somber predicament which Judge Bjorgman ineloquently put forth into each and every one of their minds. Idun held her husband's hand in a vice grip as mental images depicting horrible scenarios in which one or both of her baby girls were being hurt flooded the emotionally unstable monarch's mind. Sensing the turmoil and tension about the room, Adgar devoted intense though which proved beneficial as moments later an obvious solution presented itself.

"Kristoff…you are the best Street Judge that the Hall of Justice can offer, correct? Therefore, I would be logical to assume that you would be the most suitable instructor for a modified 'crash-course' as it were for my eldest daughter's preparation for this dangerous mission. Elsa, would you have any problem's with this arrangement?" the King faced his daughter with genuine curiosity only to receive a timid expression as fears of total failure inundated the young woman's thoughts. After a few moments, the Snow Princess faced Kristoff with fierce determination and nodded in agreement. Arching his eyebrow, the Street Judge merely grunted with a curt nod in acceptance of the King's suggestion.

"Splendid, I believe you intended on beginning the mission at zero-nine-thirty tomorrow morning as per Kai's instruction…hmmm…perhaps you both can start training around oh-five-thirty, that way you'll have plenty of time to give a comprehensive lesson to better prepare my eldest for what's to come." The King sighed happily as the head kitchen aid announced dinner was to be served at once. In a matter of moments, multiple members of the kitchen staff flooded the room with ornately decorated service trays and, in quick succession of one another, gently placed the covered dishes precisely at the center of the table.

The aroma Pinnekjøtt flooded the dinning hall as three individual servants lifted the polished silver lids from their respective trays. The racks of lamb and mutton had been meticulously cured and thoroughly washed by the attending servant, the wracks were sent off to the che where every individual rib would be sliced separately and smoked in order to preserve flavor as well as prevent micro-bacterial formation in keeping with Viking tradition despite the presence of modern appliances. Additionally, the servants had set down smaller bowls filled with creamy puréed swede also known as mashed rutabaga to the layman. However, should a dinner guest announce his or her displeasure at the taste of the swede then he or she would have an alternative choice of mashed potato as well as the option for thick sausages instead of mutton.

To complete this festive meal, each seated member of the table found their glasses filled with a traditional Scandinavian flavored spirit known as Akvavit, derived from the Latin _aqua vita _or 'water of life. Distilled from potatoes or grain, the spirit finds its unique qualities in the form of multiple added spices for a conglomeration of exquisite flavor. Kristoff thought it curious that this particular meal and beverage had been served, seeing as the meal would typically find consumption around a festive holiday and the spirit normally poured in celebration of a wedding or festival. The Street Judge decided to let the issue drop and simply enjoy the delectable meal spread about the table as such opportunities to experience well prepared food were few and far between.

Dinner proceeded in rather normal fashion when compared to the unpleasant confrontations riddling the humble beginnings of the entire affair. The din of the Hall increased as the evening wore on and one by one each member of the table began conversing in happier spirits with one another, except for Kristoff who remained content to finish his meal in utter silence. Occasionally he would glance up from his plate to catch Elsa's wandering eye redirect to another focal point, obviously a precaution in the even he'd catch her staring, yet he refrained from expounding any sentiment whatsoever. The Snow Princess eventually returned her gaze from the randomly selected section of wall and rest her blue eyes upon the broad-shouldered Judge with an expression that conveyed feelings of joy and pity in that she was happy an agreement had been reached but ultimately worried she'd never form at the very least a working relationship with the Street Judge as his behavior fed the perception that she'd effectively rendered any chance for amiability null and void. Unbeknownst to the awkward pair of blondes, two sets of feminine eyes carefully observed their ever move with glee.

"I think they're off to a great start." Gerda whispered as she leaned in to speak with her life-long friend.

"There's no question, the way the two of them act…it's like watching Adgar and I from another person's eyes." The Queen agreed in hushed tones.

"Perhaps, this mission will pull them together and give us everything we want in one fell swoop!"

"If only we'd be so lucky Gerda, I just hope wherever my baby girl is…that…she's…that she's not being harmed." Idun muttered with tears forming in her eyes. Quickly wiping them away, she felt the reassuring grasp of her best friends hand…no…the grasp of a fellow mother, reassuring her that she will see her baby girl alive in well.

* * *

><p><strong>End Part One:<strong>

**Author's Lament: Due to this website's inability to process anything above the arbitrary limit of 10,400 words I am forced to sever this chapter at the middle or run the risk of cutting off the very end of Hans and Anna's dinner which the latter half contains some of the best aspects of that chapter and therefore I am not willing to make that sacrifice.**

**If anyone knows a solution to this problem, please let me know via review or Private Message that way if there is a quick fix I can implement it instantly and rejoin these two chapters. In the mean time, enjoy part one ladies and gentleman!**


	7. Chapter Seven: Dinner For Two Part II

**Part II**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile within an undisclosed location…<em>

* * *

><p>For twenty minutes straight the young Princess Anna directed a most intimidating yet amusing glance at the regal captor sitting directly across with only elaborately prepared food covering the expansive distance brought about by the oaken table. Initially, the redhead outright refused to be escorted to dinner and much less by a servant, alas it was only after careful consideration and threats involving grievous bodily harm that the miffed royal elected to accept this 'gracious' invitation though it came with a heavy price. Suffice it to say that particular attendant immediately found himself within the infirmary as Princess Anna's powerful heel had crushed several bones within his foot as well as penetrated the skin and muscle tissue to some extent. The doctor informed this unlucky soul that he wouldn't walk without a cane or boot for several months at minimum so long as he kept from agitating the feisty redhead any further.<p>

Feelings of unstoppable determination and indefatigable rage dissipated inevitably vanished with the passage of time as Princess Anna found herself lost amongst the never-ending system of hallway and junctions littering the entire floor and perhaps the entire complex. By the time she'd finally arrived the young redhead discovered she'd not only managed to wander about for forty-five minutes but somehow eluded four search parties sent to retrieve her as well. Needless to say, Prince Hans had been wise to hone his reflexes in preparation for the feisty redhead's arrival as he caught well-timed knee to the shins just shy of impact. For the remainder of the time leading to the present, this entire ordeal appeared to shift from an atmosphere dominated by tension and irritation to that of stifling boredom and curiosity though neither redhead dared shatter the uneasy silence occupying the room at present, at least neither had until the kidnapper cleared his throat expectantly before proceeding an almost innocuous line of questioning.

"Princess Anna, I do hope you're pleased with your attire. After all, the fabrics proved most difficult to acquire and the seamstress reportedly worked nonstop for ninety-six hours to ensure a completely exact recreation of what you'd described in your journal." The side-burn adorning prince considerately added as he awaited a hopefully cordial response from his esteemed 'guest'. With bated breath the young prince watched the fuming Princess cast a spiteful glare his direction before looking down in admiration of the handiwork performed by the aforementioned seamstress.

Allowing a dramatic sigh to escape her lips, Princess Anna mentally conceded to Hans in his ability to recreate the objects of pure dreams. The formal dress consisted of a black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves in addition to the rose, teal, blue and purple prints and had greenish-gold lacing, Additionally, a jeweler included a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant depicting MegaKindom Arendelle's symbol. The lower make of the dress consisted of an olive drab skirt with sashes, all consisting of asparagus centers consisting of pink, crimson, dark olive-green along with olive drab, and blue prints on it between cream sides, as well as including both a cream petticoat and bloomers coupled with white stockings. Handcrafted by shoemaker in MegaRusso, Anna found a pair of black ballet shoes to finish the entire ensemble within her closet. Seeing as the occasion was formal, the feisty redhead styled her wild mane in a bun with part of her hair both braided and used as a headband in an intricate display of regal elegance and prestige. Adorning the royal Street Judge's ginger locks was a green comb-shaped barrette with several satin ribbons consisting of both green and a mixture of green-yellow, attached to the back of her hair. The deceptively spacious wardrobe further contained a matching teal cape with a cyan bow as a clasp boasting a sapphire oval-cut hem with azure line, blue dots on each cut, and small sapphire dots throughout the material itself. All in all, the dress embodied the exact image she held whenever she considered such attire while patrolling the street and she would've congratulated her kidnapper had it not been for the fact that he ordered her abduction and procured the specifications from her personal diary, both of which she intended to bring to full attention.

"Yeah it would be perfect if…oh…I don't know perhaps if you DIDN'T BRING ME HERE AGAINST MY WILL, THREATEN ME, AND RIFLE THROUGH MY DIARY ON TOP OF IT ALL!" The hotheaded princess screamed at the dazed Prince as she expertly aimed a sizeable Smalahov directly toward the usually composed kidnappers face. Anna's triumphant smirk fell just as soon as it appeared in seeing Hans deftly tilt his head several inches to the left without so much as moving an inch in his seat and in doing so dodging the smoked goat head with amazing reflex.

"It's not nice to throw food at the dinner table, especially when your host has been gracious enough to clothe and feed you." The Prince calmly spoke, taking several deep breaths to assuage his mounting irritation at the feisty red-head's behavior.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to hold someone against their will?" Anna retorted smugly as she returned to her seated position with an indignant huff.

"So I missed a few etiquette lessons, but in the end I'd say I turned out rather well."

"Conceited and arrogant, you weren't spanked enough as a child were you?" The Princess tactlessly inquired causing the calm prince to spew the modest sip of wine he'd ingested moments prior all about the floor directly to his right. Dabbing the corners of his maw and bringing the white cloth slowly across his lips, Hans angrily tossed the napkin across the room and retrieved another from an unused set to his right. Determined not to lose his cool, the Prince held his guest's gaze with stability and grace desperately containing a primal rage deep inside. His captive did little to help matters as the most he'd received for his efforts was a series of short chuckles followed by boisterous laughter from the young woman causing his right eye to twitch in anger.

"_What…_is so funny, Your Highness?" The redheaded abductor menacingly asked the uncontrollable royal as she slapped the table several times attempting to regain her composure only to experience another round of hysterical giggles.

"You…you…a little tyke…running around getting…spanked…" Anna barely formed these words as she fell from her seat and proceeded to roll laughing at the prospect of a three year old Hans receiving spankings after being caught by his parents. The image proved too unbelievable for the young Princess, thus resulting in uncontrollable laughter, which began to die down as the rest upon the cold marble floors. Hans merely watched with an arched eyebrow, disbelief apparent in his facial expressions as he began to wonder whether or not this woman was in fact a true Princess of Arendelle. Startling the young Prince from his internal discussion, Anna rose straight from the ground to an upright position and held that posture before swaying about briefly due to a rush of blood leaving the brain. Luckily, Anna resumed control of her faculties and decided that retuning to the table was the most viable alternative at this point in the evening. Prince Westergaard buried his face within the palms of his hands in complete confusion as to how someone of her character could've possibly become a certified Street Judge. In the end, the stressed Prince abandoned that particular avenue of thought as the further he traveled the more painful a headache he induced.

"Ah…that was fun…SOOOOooooo, when's the Duke showing up? I mean let's face it, someone of his reputation wouldn't ever be late to something so important as _this, _so were you lying to me when you said he was coming just to scare me?" The whimsical Street Judge asked with a suspicious inflection as a look of utter indignation flashed across Han's face. Carefully reminding himself of this young woman's importance in addition to the repercussions of letting too much information slip past his lips, Prince Westergaard steeled his nerves and mentally prepared a series of potential answers to possible question that may or may not arise from his response in the event this princess proved more cunning than she appeared.

"The Duke is…attending to last minute arrangements which will ensure those working for the Hall of Justice remain in the dark as per your whereabouts."

"Oh okay…Liar." Hans nodded graciously at the princess's response with a contented grin before rapidly shaking his head in realization of the latter part with an expression of complete surprise and insult.

"I'm not lying, Your Highness." The Prince vehemently defended as he straightened his uniform out of habit.

"Yes you are." Came the rapid fire retort of the feisty redhead.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"PROVE IT! What's his real name then, huh?" The Princess asked smugly, folding her arms across her chest in wait of her captors response. Hans sputtered a few semblances of what could potentially have become words had the thought processes clearly developed. As the Prince nearly launched into a tirade he suddenly remembered that if he weren't careful he'd end up saying something he'd ultimately regret. Exhaling dramatically, Prince Westergaard chuckled as he returned to his designated seat before answering the question posed to him.

"Excuse me? I don't have to prove anything, Your Highness."

"In other words, you don't know because you were lying?" Anna responded in a challenging tone laced with disbelief.

"I…I am not lying, and I'm not going to tell you what his name is and that's final!"

"Okay fine, so you don't know The Duke's name because you were lying. I get it, you wanted to make a big deal and claim you were some high and mighty criminal of the century out to control the MegaKingdom when really you're just a small time crook." The Princess casually reasoned with a false intonation of acceptance and comprehension masking the true feeling of personal pleasure gained by watching this main squirm and bluster like a raving lunatic. Prince Han's had reached his rational limits, and instantly took the bait which Princess Anna had so carefully laid before them both. Though the Prince inadvertently remained defiant to the very last but Anna reasoned it probably was related more so to his one-track-mind rather than his duty bound nature. Nevertheless, the redhead felt content to goad this inflamed Prince until he spilled the proverbial beans.

"I'm not lying, I know his name, and I know far more than just his name! In fact I know his plans, and where he operates, and how he operates, and where he'll be most active in the coming months and that's not all!"

"Oh really? It's not?"

"No not even close! He and I have carefully constructed an elaborate plot to dethrone the current monarchy ruling MegaKingdom Arendelle and establish the Westergaard family as the latest addition to this MegaKingdom's rich and glorious city. At long last I shall acquire what had been rightfully mine and sub-sequentially destroyed by my…_brothers..._so very long ago…that's why I'm doing this…it can't happen again! I won't let it! You're going to help me-" Hans paused and his face paled with harrowing realization that completely escaped the attention of the enraptured redheaded seated before him. Curiously waving her right hand about in hopes to regain his attention, Anna called out to Hans to continue and noticed as he gulped nervously and stuttered in an attempt to register the origin of this debilitating terror.

Before Anna could speak another word, before Anna could even blink, the young royal felt a cold steel blade pressed delicately against her slender throat and the vague sensation of warm breath passing by her right ear instantly giving the petrified Princess a severe case of goosebumps. Anna made motion to crane her slender neck but whoever held this weapon to her throat would have none of that and chuckled as the once feisty daughter of Arendelle squirmed in her seat, terrified at the prospect of having her throat slit by some mysterious madman. A dark chuckle resounded about the room, obviously emanating from the same source as the blade as the young Princess sensed the figure directly behind her close the distance between his lips and her ears until only millimeters separated the two. For a brief moment, an unnerving stillness settled upon the dinning hall.

"Good Evening, Princess Anna of Arendelle, had I known you were so eager to see me I would've come far sooner than later as you see now." The figure undoubtedly smiled as he replaced the antique sword within its scabbard. Quicker than the young woman could process, the mysterious stranger who'd previously held her life in the palm of his hand stepped from the shadows of the dark foyer into the light cast by the ornate chandelier revealing himself to be none other than the legendary Duke of Weselton. The Duke's dressed in similar fashion as one would expect of a foreign dignitary; his attire consisting of a dark blue coat complete with flawless gold lining as well as wavy patterns throughout the collar and the barest indication of a red shirt underneath the entire ensemble. A vast multitude of medals indicative of intense military service dominated the right side of his petticoat but perfectly accentuated his red sash that hung diagonally from his left shoulder. The petticoat itself possessed ornate epaulets boasting eighteenth century style tassels with elaborate red cuffs at the end of hi sleeves. The Duke apparently chose to wear white gloves in keeping with his reputation for leaving little to virtually no traces of his existence beyond reputation. Scanning below The Duke's sash, Anna noted the rather plain gray trousers this criminal legend evidently elected to wear along with a pair of nondescript black boots.

Setting aside his professional appearance, Anna couldn't help but feel as though the man who stood before her very eyes somewhat failed to live up to the image posed by the legends and myths surrounding 'The Duke'. For starters, this man was considerably shorter than herself and Anna knew full well that she was by no means a tall person meaning he was unusually short for a citizen of MegaKingdom Arendelle. The Duke reportedly maimed ten of the strongest members associated with the lisalmi gang, the man standing before the Priness's eyes didn't appear to posses any exceptional physical strength whatsoever seeing how slender and gangly he appeared. Sporting a thick gray mustache in conjunction with a matching grey toupee along with his rather large pointed nose, beady blue eyes, and his apparently trademark spectacles, Princess Anna couldn't help but picture this man embodying the ideal crazy uncle or distant relative than the criminal mastermind that the criminal underworld both revered and feared.

"_Perhaps there's more to this Duke than meets the eye? I'll have to be careful around this man. He's dangerous, he's ruthless, he's cunning, and…famished?" _Princess Anna's internal monologue abruptly halted at the sight of The Duke as he dramatically occupied a seat situated along the right flank of this expansive dining table aligned perfectly between Prince Westergaard and herself. Watching as this goofy old man loaded his plate up with copious amounts of food, Anna couldn't help but switch her attention from this ravenous individual to the petrified Prince, confusion undoubtedly imbued within her expressions.

"Egil…" The Duke spat between unimaginably large bites as he continued to shovel food deep within his gaping maw. Anna quizzically stared at this bizarre older man and directed a similar gaze to the host of the entire arrangement only to find Prince Westergaard eerily fixated with the silverware as beads of stress-induced sweat rolled down his forehead.

"My name *gulp* is Sir Egil, Duke of Weselton. I…*swallow* I am the official advisor to the last eligible heir to the throne of the Southern Isles and future King of MegaKingdom Arendelle. Although…every King needs a Queen and well…let's just say you happen to fit the bill." The Duke casually declared to the Princess's horror. At seeing the redhead's jaw drop in sheer terror at such a prospect, the older man bellowed a truly evil guffaw as he slapped the table earnestly in an attempt to choke down whatever food he'd previously compacted into his mouth. Taking a long and deep breath, Egil shook his head and mumbled something to himself before retuning his attention to the redhead with a devilish grin.

"Well, it's either that or we dismember you piece…by…piece…keeping you alive for every second of the excruciatingly painful procedure before feeding you to the animals of the Cursed Earth."

"UNCLE! You gave your word that she is NOT to be harmed under any circumstances!" Hans objected hotly with great haste much to the surprise of the petrified Princess as the side-burned prince arose to stand at his full height, roughly several inches taller than her, but in full uniform it was quite a magnificent display to say the very least.

"Alright…alright…yes you are correct, I did agree…accidents happen though, and I can't control what happens to your family, the poor fools." Egil conceded before firing the latter remarks directly toward the shivering Princess as fears of her families demise coursed all throughout her body, wracking the young Street Judge with fear, anxiety, and anguish. Tears welt up in Anna's soft blue eyes as she fled the room in a flurry of raw emotion and trauma against the request of Hans who stood in a vain attempt to halt her departure. Quickly turning to face his uncle, Prince Westergaard lifted the short old man out of his seat and brought him in close so he'd clearly understand what he had to say.

"When we agreed to this whole plot, you promised me that so long as we could prevent meaningless deaths none of the Royal Family would need to die and they would instead leave in disgrace! I don't particularly care for your words tonight and if you weren't my Uncle I would've run you through myself! Do not terrorize Her Royal Highness, she is a political prisoner in the midst of a political war…she's not a captured spy in need of interrogation…if the stipulations of our original deal cannot be maintained I will be forced to take _drastic measures. _Do I make myself clear, Uncle?" The Duke snarled in discomfort as he felt his feet leave the ground and withheld any vitriolic comment but merely nodded signaling his comprehension as well as agreement to his nephew's terms.

Han's dropped his uncle flat back into the seat and ran a hand through his auburn hair all the while trying to process all that has taken place this very evening. Just as he started to make for the doorway, the notorious chuckle belonging only to his Uncle reached his keen ears. Swiveling about, Prince Westergaard faced his potentially disturbed Uncle with a boorish expression and a heavy sigh. The Duke stood at attention and wiped his mouth clean of any particles of the meal he'd recently devoured before coming to stand directly in front of his nephew. In the blink of any eye, Egil reached out and clasped his hand tightly around Han's shoulder and pulled his nephew close.

"Hans…my nephew…for the first time in nearly forever, I've witnessed hat same spark of authority I found in your father's eyes only now it's in your very own. With that tenacious display and overwhelmingly sharp mind…we'll make a King out of you, yet!" Egil beamed up at his beloved nephew with pride and awe, carefully noting the surprised smile slowly making its way upon his nephews face. Softening his demeanor, Hans thanked his uncle for his encouragement and excused himself as he needed to find the troublesome redhead before she managed to engage herself in any more trouble.

**Chapter Finite:**

**Author's Note: Weighing in over 11,000 words this chapter takes the title as being THE LONGEST INSTALLMENT OF THE STORY! WOOHOO WOOHOO! All right, all right, on a much more serious note I would personally like to thank ****Yuki-Hamasaki-Sama**** for essentially providing me with an appropriate name for our hated Duke of Weselton. Thank you Yuki, I quite literally couldn't have done it without you! Furthermore, special thanks go out to ****R. Constance**** for your encouragement and helpful insights as a notable professional in the world of fanfiction…at least you're a professional in my eyes, by the way be sure to check out Constance's fanfic ****_Until The Stars Fade. _****It's awesome, amazing, spectacular, and awe-inspiring; literally there aren't enough adjectives to describe just how awesome that fanfic is so please check it out. As for the rest, I thank you all for following along and reading as well as offering up great advice in PM's and Reviews, as both are more than welcome! I do apologize if I've forgotten anyone and if I have in fact wrongfully left someone out, please let me know in a Private Message and I will rectify the mistake. _Basically this was the ending for the entire chapter but the sentiment is still here!__  
><em>**

**_Read, Review, Have a great weekend!_**


	8. Chapter Eight: Appropriate Instruction

**Chapter Eight: Appropriate Instruction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Author's Update: There's nothing new to report with the exception that I've down-rated my story from M to T, however this is not a permanent change so bear with me. Without further ado, let's proceed!**

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen Minutes,<em> a lot could transpire within such an insignificant period of time. Modern skirmishes lasted barely half the time, a perpetrator could be tried, convicted, and sentenced in one-fifths the time and yet the eldest royal princess of MegaKingdom Arendelle currently stood as being fifteen minutes late for the scheduled training session specifically designed for her benefit. Checking the analogue antique watch gifted by his father, the Street Judge groaned at her royal highness's blatant tardiness and began to stroll about the spacious room in an effort to divert his thoughts from the building aggravation at this perceived colossal waste of valuable investigation time. The tall law enforcer begrudgingly admitted to himself the majority of his irritation stemmed not from Princess Elsa's failure to arrive at the designated time, but instead found its root within the unpleasant nightmares brought with an actual eight hours of rest as opposed to the typical ten-minute sleep machine process he endured within the Grand Hall of Justice.

"_Stupid Dreams…twenty-five years old and still putting up with 'em." _The gruff street judge mused all the while pacing back and forth in a slow and methodical manner. Kristoff sought the aid of a senior psychic officer within the PSI-Division a year after being appointed to full active Street Judge status. Unfortunately, this official either didn't find what the blonde Judge had alluded to or he'd refused to relay the information gathered from their hour-long session. Coincidentally, the same senior officer sat on the Council of Five and thereby forced the dedicated Street Judge to shelve this personal investigation for the foreseeable future. After all, Kristoff knew he wouldn't get away with slamming the counselor against a wall and demanding an explanation without a harsh reprimand at the bare minimum.

The Chief Justice wasn't much help in this particular matter either and he made sure to inform Kristoff to disregard whatever expression or inflection he perceived the counselor to have expounded in the session as being nothing more than happenstance. Then again, Chief Kai never put much faith in the PSI-Division and its aims as he further instructed Kristoff to never full trust their 'predictions' or 'readings' seeing as there was no certifiable measure by which to test the accuracy, validity, or efficiency of the psychic Judges. Still, Judge Bjorgman knew a fare share of Street Judges who'd been accepted into the Division and one had even been a close friend through the academy before her sudden reassignment. Curiously enough, this sudden shift in orders came swiftly after she'd offered to find the direct cause of his nightmares and the broad-shouldered Judge never heard or saw from his friend again.

"Looks like I'm not going anywhere anytime soon…and if I can't investigate this crime, I might as well look into my personal case." The Street Judge muttered to himself as he moved to lean his back directly against the far wall of the room and closed his eyes. "_Let's see if I can recall…" _he pondered internally, attempting to re-acquire the vague images that plagued his mind throughout the night.

_~Flashback~_

_Snow blanketed the entire area, where he was anyway. Freezing bite of the wind tore through whatever he'd been wearing at the moment. Something white, a long-sleeve collared shirt with white trousers and black running shoes. Looking around, he found an eerie silence dominating this neighborhood. Off in the distance, the dull roar of shouting men echoed throughout the streets. Being curious, he'd turned to investigate when a series of violent explosions knocked him off his feet into the collecting snow upon the ground. A blinding light faded to reveal several structures spewing black smoke and unnaturally high flames. Shakily, the young blonde stood up and attempted to investigate but stopped short when a barrier of intense heat met his chilled face causing him to recoil slight pain._

_"**SEARCH THE AREA!**" came the sudden shout of an unidentified male, startling the shivering and confused blonde boy as he wildly swiveled his head about to find the source. "**THEY CANNOT ESCAPE! THE CHIEF WANTS THEM FOUND ALIVE DAMNIT!"**_

**_"SIR WE'VE LOCKED THE AREA DOWN, NO ONE'S GETTING IN OR OUT!" _**_A new voice entered the mix, bringing with his reply a pregnant pause that the dazed blonde used as a chance to run and hide. He didn't know why, but he didn't think it would be wise to give away his presence to these men. _

_"**FIRE UP THE DRONES! SCOUR THE AREA!" **The original voice boomed once more, as a peculiar whine resounded throughout the alleyways. Peering his head out, the young boy noticed seven individual machines launch directly up into the air and scatter in different directions all while focusing their intense spotlights upon the rooftops and streets. _

_"Oh-no!" The little boy croaked, as he took off deeper into the virtually infinite labyrinth of alleyways. His breath picked up as he pushed himself harder and hard, something inside told him not to be caught, to be caught was a bad thing, a very bad thing. Turning his head to the right, the young blonde looked behind him and found one of those machines had slowly begun searching his particular alley. _

_An unimaginable sense of dread dominated the young blonde as he looked around for any possible escape. The temperature outside had dropped phenomenally fast from earlier and he'd known he wouldn't be able to run forever yet he'd hoped by now he would've found a place to hide. His head throbbed with debilitating pains as he tried to remember why he was running, who'd be chasing him, and just what exactly was going on. Fiercely clutching his head, the young boy muffled a painful cry as he trudged ahead through the ever-mounting snow only to find his luck change for the better as the path he'd chosen led to a street and an entirely different system of back alleys to elude detection. _

_"O-okay, gotta keep going, gotta-ugh" The young boy repeated this mantra as he careened across the street with a pained expression. As the blonde leapt onto the sidewalk, his right foot managed to land directly upon a patch of frozen water causing the terrified child to fall hard upon the ground. Struggling to get up, the child nearly surrendered to the mounting exhaustion when he caught another drone combing the street he'd just crossed out of the corner of his eye. With a pained gasp, the determined young boy picked himself up and limped his way into this new alley despite the intense trepidation which increased with every step._

_"**OVER HERE I THINK I'VE FOUND SOMETHING!" **A third voice erupted from the roar of the heavy winds, surprising the injured and frightened blonde into complete petrification._

"_No..no..no,no,no,no,no!" The blonde froze as feelings of intense horror flooded his mind and weighed his feet. Hyperventilating, the young boy grew dizzy and continued to press on despite this latest mental impairment. "I can't stop…I can't…I won't…" Alas this personal recitation came to grinding halt as he swiftly rounded a corner and collided with an unknown stranger. _

_The boy, still dazed, flew back into the snow-covered concrete as delirium set in. Shaking his head in a futile attempt to rid his mind of the impeding fog, the young boy met this immovable object with a __fear-filled gaze he identified the infamous features distinguishing this individual as being of an elite caliber. A golden eagle's head complete with golden feather-like patterning adorned his right shoulder and on the left shoulder sat arc of golden rectangles from which a golden chain emerged and connected at a point between the high collar of the clothing beneath. He didn't know how or why he knew, but voice deep within his brain screamed to run, run far, run fast, and never look back._

_The man in question stood with his mouth agape, completely motionless as disbelief overcame his rational judgement. The man leveled a perplexing gaze at the young blonde boy as the kid attempted to crawl away, though the man sincerely doubted this boy could perceive this expression considering his helmet disguised the majority of his face from public view. _

_The boy collapsed under his own weight, and propped himself up by extending his arms behind his back into the chilling snow. The man slowly stepped forward and the boy started to move back until he saw this stranger hold both hands open with open palms as he looked to his left and right before taking a solemn breath. _

_"Just…don't…God they never said…" The man fumbled as he looked all about much to the young blonde's confusion before moving his hands carefully to the red and black helmet and carefully removed the piece of armor to reveal a set of surprised and pained eyes. The young boy remained motionless, his mind clouded by a fog of disorientation. The tall man gently kneeled down to eye level and reached out for the young boy who feebly tried to rear back in fear only to falter slightly and moan in pain. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I just wanna see what this tag says…K. Bjorgman…so it is you…"_

**_"THE DRONE'S PICKED UP A TRAIL HEADED IN THIS DIRECTION!"_**

**_"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! ANY AVAILABLE UNITS NEARBY, CONVERGE ON JUDGE BEN AND JUDGE LON'S LOCATION AND FIND HIM!"_**

_The boy turned his attention from the dark alley way directly behind and to the right of him, back to the imposing figure knelt just in front of him. Though the young kid hadn't known this man long or really at all, or anyone for that matter, there was no escaping the look of sheer terror in his eyes. The boy began to move away when he felt a large hand seize his shirt and jerk him forward. _

_"…K…Kristoff, that's your name alright? I need you to remain silent, okay? I'll keep you safe…but I need you to keep quiet and stay at my side." The man whispered as he unzipped the boys shirt, tossed it to the ground before withdrawing a curious looking weapon and aiming directly at the jacket-like article of clothing. "Incendiary." Before the boy could blink, the man pulled his trigger and a glowing projectile struck the comfortable shirt and instantly set it ablaze. _

_"Don't worry…I'll…keep…you…warm…" The man proclaimed as he removed the shoulder guards of his armor, and unzipped his bulky undercoat and proceeded to wrap it around the freezing blonde boy's body and pulled him close. "Remember, not a word. I'll keep you safe, Kristoff."_

_"**Judge Kai! Who's that boy!**" The commanding shout startled the shaken boy as he clung to this strange man who'd burned his clothes and turned to face a blinding spotlight outlining three black figures, each with their weapons drawn, cocked, and loaded. Kristoff's sight began fade as darkness consumed his peripherals and crept closer and closer to the center. The voices didn't make any sense, but he though he'd heard this man...Kai...say he'd found a boy in the street before something. The last thing he saw was an angry man reaching out to grab his face before it all went black._

_~End Flashback~_

Kristoff's eyes shot open and scanned the entire training room for any indication of an intruder as he struggled to compose himself. Breathing heavily, the shaken Street Judge propelled himself from the wall with a disapproving grunt as he shook his head to rid himself of the associative emotions that always surfaced with the dreams. Craning his neck, Kristoff shuttered briefly as residual feelings of that cold night reverberated throughout his entire body. He hated this dream, he despised the intense feeling of dread and helplessness that filled his mind and constricted his soul.

"_Damn dreams…can't even be certain of what's real and what's fiction." _The broad-shouldered Judge contemplated as he continued stretching his rigid limbs from their long period of inactivity, garnering a series of creaks and cracks from the overworked muscles and overused joints throughout his frame. Quickly remembering the reason as to why he'd started this whole process in the first place, Kristoff tilted his wrist to discover yet another fifteen minutes lost to the annals of history. Grunting in displeasure, the Street Judge crossed his arms and began to walk the perimeter of the room all the while retrieving a file from the duffel bag he'd brought down that contained sensitive information regarding the kidnapped royal.

"Where the hell could the snow princess be this early in the morning?" The blonde officer asked nobody in particular as he once more delved into the contents of the data assembled to assist in his investigation, location, and retrieval of MegaKingdom Arendelle's youngest Princess. With a heavy sigh, the Street Judge resumed walking and reading the case-file with the vague notion that he'd perhaps find something new in this seventy-seventh marked re-reading of the data.

* * *

><p><span><em>MegaPalace One-North Wing<em>

* * *

><p>"Momma...I'm already late, this...this...just...uuuuuuugh!" The snow princess uttered a most unlady-like groan at her failed attempts to properly adorn and secure the regulation armor, specifically tailored to her exact measurements. Queen Idun remained seated only a few feet behind her frazzled daughter, wearing an expression of mild amusement coupled with pride and concern as she stifled a laugh at watching her eldest daughter's absurd attempts at dressing herself in the standard regulation gear of the Street Judges. Standing up with a knowing smile, the Queen moved swiftly to stand directly behind her daughter and proceeded to spin the platinum blonde around to face her eye-to-eye. Elsa began to object only to have her mother's finger pressed against her cold lips and a curt but commanding 'hush'. Giving an exasperated sigh, the Snow Princess dropped her flailing arms back to their relaxed position at her sides.<p>

"Now, now, you needn't forget that I've plenty of experience with the armor of Street Judges…after all your father had been one before we met and married, and who do you think helped him dress when…well…that doesn't matter, the point is momma is here to the rescue!" Idun quickly backed herself out of the metaphorical corner she'd begun to enter as she began to readjust the hopelessly incorrect configuration her daughter somehow managed to create. Sensing that Elsa's curiosity wouldn't be curbed by a mere dismissal, Idun sternly straightened out the uniform composed of a mixture of leather, Kevlar, and a mix advanced fiiber-material and nanomaterial to further ensure the safety and efficacy of the modern Street Judge.

"Stay still"

"Mom plea-"

"Shush! Now sit still or you'll be even later!" At this final warning, the Snow Princess gave a sigh of defeat and followed her mothers orders as the older woman went straight to work on the amazing display of incorrect dress procedure she'd ever seen when considering this involved military-grade armor. A stunning silence befell the room as Idun worked to fix the errors of her daughter, Elsa on the other hand allowed concerns of the future, her sister, and a particularly tall, blonde, and handsome Street Judge encompass her nerve-wracked mind. Hesitantly, Elsa opened her mouth several times to speak but unsure of what to say, so she would promptly close her gaping maw. A few more minutes passed as Elsa compiled her thoughts and formulated just what precisely she'd want to ask in order to gain information that would help her solve her newest problem without overtly asking her mother for advice on the matter.

"Mom...w-what was dad like? Before you two married?" Idun stopped for a brief moment as she'd previously been readjusting the fastening straps along the combat boots to allow a Judge to move in all forms of terrain without worry of ankle dislocation. Rising to face her daughter, the Queen couldn't help the smile currently occupying her soft features as she thought back to a time before her ascension to reigning Queen and chuckled before shaking her head back to reality.

"Your father...your father was pretty much just like Kristoff as a matter of fact. A little less stern perhaps, but he stilled walked around like he had a stick up his-."

"Mom!"

"Oh alright!…But seriously, if you took Adgar and stood him along side Mr. Bjorgman, you'd hardly be able to tell the difference between the two." The Queen laughed off Elsa's shock at her statement prior to this revelation as she brought a reassuring touch to her nervous daughter' cheek before retuning to the task at hand as she'd now begun to correct Elsa's failed attempt at proper-orientation and securing of the primary armor underlay worn beneath the bulky jacket. "Our first meeting wasn't exactly what you'd call 'traditional' or 'normal' or…well…even remotely desired all things considered, but your grandfather took an instant liking to him that day we met and the more time we spent around one another…" Idun paused in fond recollection as Elsa stood still, daring not to disturb her mother's obvious mental re-living of memories long since past and feeling that sense of newfound true love all over again.

"…The more I unearthed the person beneath that helmet, and I'm not talking the armor dear." The Queen abruptly carried, jerking herself from the memories of decades past back to the present where certain matters demanded her complete and immediate attention.

"So you weren't in love with him when you first met him?" Elsa timidly inquired, the blonde's anxiety growing with the sigh that escaped her mother's lips.

"Elsa, the first time I met your father…he…we…" Idun paused to think of how best to relay her point without adding to her daughter's unease. "Adgar and I were brought together through dire circumstance outside of our control, at first I thought he was a rude, arrogant, egotistical, self-righteous, pig of a man who thought of nothing but the law..._but…_but, the more we conversed the more I realized that a person did indeed exist behind that shield of justice, and when I learned of the person Adgar truly was…well…I couldn't help but fall in love with him at that moment." Idun ended her response with a warm smile that evoked a similar expression from her lovely daughter as the Queen caressed the Snow Princess's cheek.

"Of course you wouldn't have known it, considering I'd thrown a dinner tray at him for what I thought was a crack about my figure." Idun professed with a shrug as she walked a complete circled around her daughter to determine if there were any other mistakes made in a suiting up the intricate protective gear.

"You did what?"

"What can I say?! You didn't think you inherited that calm demeanor from your father, did you?" The Queen chuckled as she came to rest directly in front of her daughter, arms crossed with satisfaction.

"Well, I suppose not."

"Although I will take credit for your brains, beauty, and eloquence. No offense, but where you got your smarts from dear old mom, I'm afraid your sister received her share from your father. Oh Anna would…" The Queen's words died in her throat as thoughts of her baby girl being held hostage by dangerous and evil men who'd potential go as far as to…Idun shuttered at the very thought of harm falling upon her daughter, and quickly turned way from Elsa to clear the collecting fluid that built in the corners of her soft eyes. A pair of slender arms wrapped around the Queen's waist and inescapable warmth coursed through the somber woman's heart.

"Thank you snowflake, I just…" The Queen turned to meet her daughter's eyes once more, bringing the palms of her hands upon the platinum blonde's cheeks. "Promise me you'll be careful out there. Please! I know you've a few hours yet, but still…just promise me that if Judge Bjorgman orders you to do something that you'll do it. I've lost one daughter to the forces of evil men, I-I-I don't want to lose another." Idun broke down in tears, pulling her eldest daughter into a tight embrace as if she feared the young woman would disappear at any moment. Elsa nodded her head and returned the embrace with a tight squeeze of her own as the eldest royal daughter allowed her the comfort of having her in such a safe embrace.

"I promise momma. I'm coming back and I'll have our feisty-pants back home safe and sound!" The Snow Princess declared with a cheerful smile as Idun broke from the heartfelt embrace with a careful nod along with a slight chuckle at the use of their personal nickname for her youngest daughter. Wiping the tears from her face, Idun laughed and placed a motherly kiss upon her daughter's forehead and gripped the slender woman's shoulders with confidence.

"Alright…there'll be plenty of time for me to cry once you're gone, but right now we need to get you going or else you'll miss your date erm training session with Judge Bjorgman." Elsa shot an unamused expression at her mother who simply shrugged and chalked the mistake up to what the people of the old world called a 'Freudian slip'. Just as Elsa made for the exit, her mother's small but powerful hand shot out to successfully halt the young woman's attempt to vacate the room.

"Wait…wait,wait,wait,wait,wait…something's missing, hmmm, something's…AH-HA! I GOT IT!" This sudden burst of energy and expression startled the Snow Princess as her mother scoured the young woman's room in a determined search for some mysterious material. In a manner that was most definitely not expected of a Queen, Idun dropped to the floor on her hands and knees and reached beneath the bed and, with an expression of triumph, divulged her acquisition of a blank piece of parchment to which Elsa shook her head in mild disbelief. However, before any words escaped the slender princess's lips, Idun retrieved a writing pen from her daughter's desk and in a flurry of activity and excitement, began drawing something apparently intricate and important. Within moments, Idun launched upward from the desk with a triumphant grin to mere inches in front her startled child.

"Do you think you can…umm…_integrate…_no…_incorporate_ this design into the overall material of the armor?" Idun asked eagerly, almost like a child asking if they could play at a friend's house or have their friend stay the night for a slumber party. Taking the paper from her mothers loose grip, the Snow Princess carefully analyzed what'd been drawn upon this piece of parchment and gasped in surprise at the level of intricacy and detail present despite the relatively short time span utilized in its creation. Thinking heavily on her mother's request, Elsa paced back and forth a few times going over whether or not the entire concept itself could be actualized by her abilities. Ultimately, the Snow Princess came to a stop and nodded to her mother though before any action was made Elsa motioned to ask her mother a question.

"I'm pretty positive I can do this…but…umm…why am I doing this momma?" The Queen sighed and shook her head before groaning with impatient anticipation, much to Elsa's confusion. Idun observed the expression of pure cluelessness currently occupying her beloved daughters face, and sighed in recognition of her needing to explain the rationale behind this obviously ingenious idea.

"Elsa, my snowflake, you and I both know that we Andersen women are notorious for our penchant for personalization. Naturally, I took it upon myself to think of a perfect personal effect that would stand out, display stunning beauty, and serve a practical purpose as well." Elsa blinked in light of her mother's explanation and exhaled in agreement before sauntering before the body mirror and closing her eyes to concentrate. In a display of awe-inspiring mystical ability and prowess, a ring of snowflakes hovered nearly three inches from Elsa's body and instantly expanded to envelop her entire body with a blinding light. As calm as the light had appeared, a sudden flashed dissipated the blinding luminescence to reveal an intricate rosé mailing pattern delicately woven within the advanced materials comprising the military-grade armor. Moreover, the entire suit now possessed a unique blue sheen, with sections between Kevlar armor having thin layer of ice woven within the fabrics. Spinning around to meet her mother's eyes, Elsa smiled at her mother's reaction of clapping her hands together impossibly fast and bouncing up and down within barely contained excitement.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect…and I'll just bet Kristoff'll be speechless at your stunning beauty." Idun revealed, shooting the perturbed young woman a two thumbs-up gesture in conjunction with an encouraging smile. Elsa, ever prepared to respond to her mother's blatant attempt to set her up with the perpetually miffed Street Judge, blanked in stark realization that she'd already been extremely late for her appointed training session and upon reading the digital display on her alarm clock, the Snow Princess's eyes widened in surprise and fear. Giving her mother a brief hug and quick peck on the cheek, the young woman profusely apologized and proclaimed her need to run. Bewildered, Idun nodded her head as a soft laugh emerged from her lips before a heavy sigh brought the relatively young Queen back to the present moment.

"Gerda…I know you're out there and I rather doubt Elsa noticed you, what with her being late for a most very important date." Idun's tone shifted from all-knowing to gleeful-scheming as the woman in question rounded the corner of the doorway with a hand placed firmly upon her hip. Gerda returned the devious smile her Queen currently held and offered up an arm by which Idun could delicately loop one of her slender arms through. "Care for an early morning stroll, Your Majesty? I hear there's some sort of activity going on in the East Wing and perhaps we should investigate?"

"Madame Gerda, what excellent forethought you possess! It just so happens that I'm in the mood for a stroll and that I too have heard rumors down the grapevine of peculiar activities in the East Wing. We should investigate in due time."

"As you command, Your Majesty." Gerda's subservient façade cracked under the pressure of the Queen's whimsical display of authority and propriety in the face of blatant scheming and noteworthy conspiring to bring their children together in the romantic sense. Nevertheless, the two strolled down the dimly lit corridors to partake in their "early-morning stroll" under the guise of sheer innocence. Before this ordeal ended, these two women will ensure everything within their power will be done to achieve success. Little did either woman know that a certain Chief Justice who intended to reassure the eldest princess of Arendelle had overheard his wife's and Queen's conversation both in and outside of Princess Elsa's bedchambers.

"_Those women…Not a single street gang in the entire MegaKingdom could rival their capacity to deceive, inveigle, and obfuscate…and all for the sake of romance! This cannot end well" _The Chief Justice mused internally as he elected to cautiously tail these 'dangerous' women in the hopes of determining every single aspect of their plan in order to warn his adoptive-son of the trap he'd inadvertently sprung. _  
><em>

* * *

><p>Training Room- Ten Minutes Later<p>

* * *

><p>Judge Bjorgman's patience wore increasingly thinner as the hour ticked away before his very eyes, and contemplated relocating to the MegaPalace One main garage to recollect S.V.E.N and head out on the investigation in complete disregard of conditions set forth by both his father and the King. Unfortunately, Kristoff knew that such a notion wouldn't constitute the acceptable behavior expected of those serving the Justice Department as the sole enforcers and executors of the Law. Just as the sour-faced Street Judge considered packing up and departing the training room, the metallic door flew upon with a powerful bang as the barrier slammed the adjoining wall. Tilting his head toward this newfound disturbance's origins, Kristoff found himself unprepared for the sight that lay before his very eyes and therefore allowed his jaw to drop in surprise.<p>

"What's the matter? See something you like?" Elsa quipped as she propped an arm against her hip and directed a challenging gaze at the bewildered Judge Bjorgman. The officer merely continued his uninterrupted analysis of the Snow Princess's attire and marvel at how the heavy armor contorted to fit and define her slender form, hugging every single curve in all of the right ways. At that last tought, Kristoff shook his head in self-chastisement in allowing his mind to conjure such inappropriate thoughts concerning the Princess who stood expectantly before him. Before the broad-shouldered Street Judge could utter a single word, his eyes caught the intricate rosé mailing pattern effectively woven throughout the entire set of armor finely lining the entire armor set from her long legs, through her slender arms, and even as far being deeply integrated within the advanced materials utilized in the construction of the Kevlar-based heavy jacket. A long platinum blonde braid came to rest along the left quadrant of the jacket, completing the perfect visage of independence, power, and elegance, all neatly wrapped in one perfect package.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?…What are these things?" _Kristoff thought as strange thoughts and wild emotions bubbled to the surface far quicker than he could pin down and eliminate. Fortunately, the impatient snapping emanating from the woman in question startled the Street Judge from the mental conflict, which he'd so deeply become entrenched. Expediently regaining the formidable angry composure he typically displayed, the Street Judge turned to completely face the bemused Princess with an intense glare and a deepening scowl. Perhaps the attempt to convince the Snow Princess that he'd merely been distracted had failed, but he'd be sure to throw her off course before she could get another word in edgewise.

"You're late." Came the deadpan response from the blonde officer of the law and sure enough the words achieved their desired effect. Elsa eyes momentarily widened with surprise before narrowing with irritation as she prepared to fire back.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it was to get dressed in this armor?

"Seeing as I wear it every day…I'd say I have a unique perspective on the matter."

"Does that '_unique perspective' _involve ogling my body in this leathery uniform? Don't lie, you weren't exactly subtle about it." The Snow Princess quipped with an arched eyebrow and crossed arms, proving that Kristoff's attempt at distraction had dismally failed to achieve it's intended goal.

"Couldn't possibly be that I noticed that your unregulated extensive modifications to your armor without permission or knowledge of the long-term effects…or the fact that I'm trying to figure out when you'd notice you forgot your helmet?" Kristoff calmly replied in a manner that would otherwise leave little to no room for multiple interpretations. Elsa on the other hand floundered for a moment before coming up with an appropriate response.

"Well…that's…I decided to forgo wearing the helmet as it would interfere with my ice abilities." Elsa proclaimed with confidence in her answer, after all it was a half truth seeing as when she'd attempting to create or contort ice, the helmet threw off her balance and restricted her ability to focus as well as her concentration in wielding her unique gift. The other half was simply that she'd forgotten to grab the piece of equipment in her rush to get out the door.

"I think a bullet in head might interfere with them more." Kristoff replied curtly with pure indifference much to the aggravation of the Snow Princess as she visibly clenched her fists in anger as a thin layer of ice began to coat the floor pace within six inches of her booted feet.

"Well, what's your execuse?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you decide to forgo wearing your complete set of armor and helmet just so you could ogle me openly in an attempt to flatter your Princess? Or did you simply forget?"

"I'm not the one in need of desperate training here." The Street Judge fired back with a smug tone and a quick rise of both eyebrows as Elsa fumed at the handsome Street Judge's retorts before taking a deep breath and replacing her frown with a devious smile.

"You can't fool me, _Kristoff._" The Snow Princess internally leaped for joy at noticing the snarl erupting from the blonde Judge's throat at her careful emphasis of his first name. "In fact I think it's rather sweet, when you really consider the deeper meaning."

"What are you on about?" Kristoff barked, completely baffled by this beautiful young woman as she stepped ever closer before halting just a meter away.

"Come now, _Kristoff, _obviously you took my genuine recommendation to heart last night. Remember? I told you that you should keep your helmet off because it displayed your natural good looks."

Kristoff remained silent for the next minute, completely stunned by the trap this exceptionally gorgeous woman succinctly laid. Not to be bested by this young woman, The Street Judge contemplated several alternative responses before settling on one that he found would ultimately serve his purpose of putting the irresistible blonde in her place.

"_Elsa…_" The Street Judge rarely made reference to her in verbal communication, therefore when he actually addressed the Snow Princess by her first name she couldn't help but utter a shocked 'huh'. "Honestly, it's rather vain of you to assume that I'm always acting to obtain your complete affections. In fact, I'd say that's rather egotistical of you and unbecoming of a future Queen of Arendelle. Though I will give you credit where credit is due." That last statement threw Elsa for a spin, and she didn't know just what exactly he implied nor could she formulate any response without the fear of appearing ignorant. Stomaching the comment regarding her 'alleged' vanity, Elsa dryly swallowed before speaking.

"Where credit is due…I-I'm afraid I'm not following?" The Snow Princess asked completely clueless as to the intent of the Street Judge's words.

_'Gotchya!'_"Well your highness, _Elsa, _it's obvious that you've gone through so much to acquire the attentions and affections of a Street Judge. I mean what with your dress made entirely of ice, the ornate pattern you interlaced within the armor itself, the pomp and circumstance as far as personal appearance in addition to the time taken in order to achieve such measures. _Elsa, _I must say you've put forth quite the effort and that proves to me you're quite dedicated, especially when you're after something in particular…or _someone in particular" _

"Thank you, Kristoff! I'm glad you've finally come to your-WAIT! WHAT?!" Elsa sudden realization of what The Street Judge had just said finally kicked in and it not only fueled the ire mounting higher and higher within her seemingly delicate frame, but also embarrassed the young woman as he had successfully turned one of her traps into a trap for herself. Truly this man infuriated her to no end, yet at the same time he become infinitely more intriguing. Perhaps this wasn't love at first sight, but Elsa began fully understand what her mother meant about time spent together revealing your true feelings. _"Now if I could only pull this man out of his shell, I wonder just who the real Kristoff Bjorgman is beneath that book of law and sense of duty?" _The Princess hadn't realized it, but she'd been staring absent-mindedly with a determined grin directly at Kristoff for the better half of five minutes as she lost herself in existential thought. An awkward cough from the blonde man in question pulled the Snow Princess back to reality.

"Now as much as I enjoy your flirtatious attempts at wooing me, _Kristoff, _when are we going to start training?"

"We were supposed to start well over an hour ago." The broad blonde Judge replied with a smug tone.

"Cute." Elsa fired an irritated glare at the Judge, but it failed to achieve it's desire effect. "But since that was then and this is now…when are we going to start?

"That depends?"

"On what, pray tell?"

"Are you ready?" This question took the Snow Princess by surprise as she'd been so concerned with getting the training finished and finding her sister, she'd never stopped to truly prepare herself and discern whether or not she could actually make it through this preparatory session, to say the least about surviving the investigation out in the MegaKingdom. This look of apprehension did not go unnoticed by the Street Judge unfortunately, however Elsa didn't notice his astute observation and steeled her nerves before answering the inquiry.

"Yes, I'm ready Judge."

"You don't look ready." Elsa hesitated but for a brief moment, cleared her throat, and carefully selected her next words.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about…Anna…" The Street Judge took her answer into consideration, despite the considerable doubt he held as to whether she was currently or would ever truly be ready to face the horrors of crime and chaos riddling the streets of MegaKingdom Arendelle. However, the young woman held a burning fire within those ice-blue eyes of hers, a fire that burned with a passion, a fire that threatened to consume anyone and or anything that threatened to stand between herself and her target…_Anna. _This indistinguishable flame proved sufficient enough to convince Kristoff of Elsa's potential capacity to acclimate to the training she was about to endure and that just maybe she wouldn't be a complete hindrance to the investigation.

"Very well…your training begins now."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Finite<strong>

**Author's Note: Well, what's life without a cliffhanger or two right? In all honesty I'd originally intended to include the training in this chapter...but after last time...well I don't want a repeat so that means Chapter Nine will be a powerhouse of awesome! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and if you can find the few disney movie references I wrote in please feel free to share in a review or PM. **

**On that note, don't forget to read and review...or PM if you don't feel comfortable reviewing.**

**Have a great weekend everybody!**

**-TheLifeLongEditor**


	9. Chapter Nine: Sink or Swim

**Chapter Nine: Sink Or Swim**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to _Frozen,_ _Dredd, _or _Judge Dredd. _This story of mine simply uses elements of the 2000 AD universe in conjunction with the characters and setting of Disney's _Frozen._**

**Author's Update: Wow it's been quite a long time, hasn't it? Thanksgiving and now we're reaching the second week of December, my goodness time flies when virtually every single problem falls directly in your lap…but I digress. It would appear that you all liked my little gift to you prior to Thanksgiving and if you've not already read it then I encourage you to do so via my profile. The updates are going to be a bit hectic from here until mid-January so I please ask you all to bear with me and keep being the awesome people you've proven yourselves to be with your current patience levels. I've taken up too much of your time as is and so without further ado, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>An unimaginably bright light burst forth from utter nonexistence and blinded the snow princess for several moments, during which she nearly toppled over in an attempt to regain her footing as well as her vision. Shaking her head fervently causing her platinum blonde braid to shift back and forth in rapid succession, Elsa's double vision began to subside and slowly the young woman began taking in the vague details of her surrounding environment. Looking about, the young woman came to the startling realization that Judge Bjorgman no longer took position directly in front of her and couldn't be found at all and for some odd reason the room had become completely black with the exception to the singular bright light beaming down upon her lithe form from directly above.<p>

"_An armed assailant approaches you…assessment." _The booming voice of the square-jawed Street Judge echoed about the room, baffling the young princess, as she couldn't pinpoint his precise location. Her efforts were interrupted as a mysterious figure stepped forward from the shadows brandishing a 12-gauge shotgun, courtesy of the remaining 21st century firearms cache's hidden throughout the older ruins of MegaKingdom Arendelle. The figure cocked the seemingly antique fire-arm, giving the platinum blonde a visible start.

"I umm.."

_"Incorrect!" _With Kristoff's firm declaration the mysterious figure discharged his weapon and hit the young woman point-blank in the lower torso. To her surprise and extreme discomfort, the rounds were not lethal but in fact a modified variant of the training ammunition as her father had warned her about not too long after last evening dinner. Elsa felt as though every nanometer of her body coursed with violent electric tendrils and resigned herself to lay upon the floor until the horrific sensations ceased. To her great dismay, an annoyed grunt accompanied with heavy footfalls approached her left side and the young woman suddenly felt the whirling sensation of being lifted from the ground to standing upon her feet in the blink of an eye.

"Do you know what you did wrong?" The annoyed Street Judge demanded calmly as he absent-mindedly activated a hidden remote within his right palm causing the main light of the room to activate and momentarily blind the young woman once more.

"I ummm didn't…"

"You hesitated. A Street Judge cannot hesitate when staring down the barrel of a gun, modern or otherwise." He responded swiftly as he examined her mid-section for weakness in the armor design; luckily the newer armor held firm to a direct stun round from a state-of-the-art Lawgiver, much to the Street Judge's surprise considering he knew the success rate of the older PSI-division's armor efficiency.

"So, I just arrest him on the spot then?" Elsa asked timidly as she rubbed her taut stomach briefly, impressed the armor absorbed a great deal of the blow and that the pain had dissipated so quickly.

"Depends…if a perp were to walk up to you like the sim did, then I'd expect you to take him out on the spot. Got it?"

Elsa stood shocked at Judge Bjorgman's words, flabbergasted that he'd expect her to kill a member of her kingdom so nonchalantly. She'd never handled a weapon before let alone come across an armed assailant, to say nothing about her ending another human's existence and here was this man expecting her to extinguish a member of her kingdom's life as if she were scratching her nose and to think nothing of it.

"Problem?" The gruff officer queried, giving the morose princess a curious stare.

"How do you do it? K-K-Kill someone and j-j-just get over it? Doesn't that bother you, at all?" The snow princess asked gently, catching his world weary eyes with a sorrowful gaze. The Street Judge took in a deep breath and ran a large hand through his hair in an attempt to stifle the disbelief and incredulity building within at such a question. Kristoff remembered she wasn't another rookie fresh out of the academy nor a transfer from any of the other MegaSocieties from around the world, she was a member of the royal family and she was the heir to the throne of Arendelle. By law she hadn't been expected to fire a weapon let alone obtain a familiarization with a Lawgiver, but here she stood before him out of sheer love for her sister and raw determination to bring the men responsible to justice. The Street Judge chuckled at that last thought, he'd rather have five cadets with her will than twenty of the rookies sent his way each year.

"Being a Street Judge means a lot more than upholding the law and preserving order throughout the MegaKingdom. It means that criminals, gangs, psychos, mutants, all of the above and more are more than happy to jump at the smallest chance to take you down at a moments notice. Every day we take our lives into our own hands as we patrol the streets, and to maintain peace and civility we must occasionally remove the violent criminal element from society for the good of the kingdom. Personally, I don't see it as murder I…I see it as putting down rabid dogs, exterminating a virus, extinguishing a fire in the middle of a forest, am I making myself clear?" The young woman merely nodded and urged the broad-shouldered Street Judge to continue his explanation.

"In this mission, I will always be the first one into a room and you will always stay one step behind me…is that clear?" The young woman nodded shakily. "…There will undoubtedly be heavy resistance in at least some of our efforts in bringing this investigation to a close, and in order to ensure your survival and safekeeping I need to know if you are capable of taking another mans life should the need arise. Are you?"

"…Yes…" The Street Judge stood motionless for a brief series of seconds, analyzing every facial expression and uneasy exhale of the young princess. Nodding his head in self-affirmation, the Street Judge acknowledged her response and quickly marched toward a black duffle bag around three meters away and swiftly retrieved a lawgiver of his own. Making his way back toward the frazzled snow princess, Kristoff engaged his firearm and double-checked the ammo clip residing in within the high-tech weapon to ensure the proper training rounds had been securely loaded.

"Round Two, _Elsa. _Get Ready." The stern Street Judge ordered, receiving a firm nod from the young woman he watched as a helmet of pure ice not too dissimilar in design to his own encase her luscious platinum mane as she readied into a proper firing stance around two feet behind his own hulking form. Regardless of the fact he'd elected not to adorn his own patrol armor, Kristoff gave a go-ahead nod to his new 'partner' to signal the start of the next session before quickly initializing the training program via the hidden remote in his palm. The lights instantly vanished, leaving the two blondes momentarily blind to any potential threat the simulator could throw at the them before several red emergence lights kicked in throughout the room and illuminated the vastly altered landscape of the once Spartan interior as now resembling a war-torn street with fires and bodies strewn about the area.

"This assessment will test your adaptability to a dangerous environment in addition to how well you'll follow my orders. Stay close and follow my lead, understood?"

"Yes sir…_Kristoff." _Elsa couldn't help but slip in another casual reference to his first name despite the obvious ire it stirred within and based on the overwhelmingly obvious tension building within the tall blonde man's neck and shoulders, she'd succeeded in ruffling his feathers. To Elsa, it'd been only fair to continue teasing the poor man as he'd failed in warning her about the actual use of stun rounds. Plus, for reasons unbeknownst to her, the young woman felt a sense of reciprocated pleasure from the hardened Street Judge with each verbal exchange and quite frankly she enjoyed the emotions their rousing bouts brought forth, stirring something there that wasn't there before.

"Form up!" The Street Judge bellowed; gripping his firearm in both hands, the strong blonde proceeded forward swiftly, making his way through the rubble and smog brought about by heavy arms fire and the collapse of weakened infrastructure. Elsa followed brusquely behind the skillful Street Judge, taken completely aback at the sheer realism that technology brought to training exercises. She was nevertheless curious as to how fresh cadets handled such training, especially those who lacked a certain amount of fortitude obviously required for such a dangerous profession. Such thoughtful musings were irrevocably shattered as a hail of gunfire peppered the every inch of the street where she'd previously stood, luckily the quick-thinking actions and strong grip of Judge Bjorgman secured her safety by means of bringing her down hard.

"Eyes open Elsa!" The Street Judge chastised as he leaned around the corner and unleashed four well-aimed rounds into four carefully targeted windows. To Elsa's great surprise, she found the overwhelming roar of hot led propelled at incredible velocities had dropped phenomenally fast as the Street Judge narrowly avoided machine gun fire as he barreled across the street, never firing off more than three burst shots into the enemy stronghold. Elsa couldn't help but stare in awe, content in watching the intricate display of raw talent and the ferocious power this man exuded as he single-handedly eliminated each armed assailant as they attempted to return fire. Under normal circumstances, the snow princess would've been utterly petrified at the entire showcasing of blood, sweat, and death that seemed to surround her yet the platinum blonde's attention found itself entirely consumed with memorizing every minute detail of Judge Bjorgman's magnificent performance.

The Street Judge grunted as a high-intensity round blew through the concrete barrier he'd opted to use for cover and relayed the verbal command for explosive rounds; he waited until he could be certain that the simulated assault troops ceased their onslaught to reload before vaulting his strong body clear of the pile of rubble that had been his cover. Walking sinisterly slow, the square-jawed Judge methodically unleashed a one-man artillery barrage upon the tattered remains of the concrete structure. Elsa could hear the screams of those men and women in the building as Kristoff effectively eviscerated what remained of the infrastructure, each carefully timed round blasting through the mixture of heavy metal and cement, debris-turned-shrapnel fanning further into the building as fires soared higher and higher from the upper windows.

Curiously, Elsa watched as the seemingly unstoppable Street Judge ceased his demolition spree; swiftly he motioned for her to approach with a curt hand gesture to which Elsa took a reassuring breath before stepping out behind cover, her weapon firmly locked between her nimble fingers. Approaching the Street Judge from behind, Elsa dropped her guard and breathed an uneasy sigh of relief with east step taken closer to Kristoff, but in her bliss the young woman failed to notice an armed figured moving about the wreckage. Just as the snow princess opened her mouth to voice the incredulity she was experiencing, a calloused hand appeared from the ether and clamped tightly over her mouth and she felt the unnatural pressure of metal against her soft skin and instantly recognized the predicament she'd inadvertently allowed herself to fall victim. Kristoff's ears twitched and within nanoseconds the powerful Judge turned directly around to find his protégé with an early laser pistol, undoubtedly stolen from a local MegaKingdom depot. Gripping the lawgiver firmly, Kristoff snarled at this simulated young punk before launching into full Street-Judge mode.

"Release the Judge and surrender…you have ten seconds to comply." Kristoff viciously demanded with a gravely undertone causing a series of Goosebumps to traverse the terrified snow princesses quaking form.

"Fuck you Bjorgman! The way I see it, there's three of us…" As the young punk declared this statement in a matter-of-fact tone, four other perpetrators emerged from the deceptively desolate rubble, all of which brandished various forms of melee weaponry. "…And only one of you. Plus, I've got the leverage, and you've nothing! So why don't you throw your weapon down and we'll show you how we take care of pretty little girls out here? Whaddya say?" The Street Judge directed a petrifying glare directly into the hostage taker's cold eyes and growled.

"Time's up." Those were the last words the assailant heard as Kristoff fired a high-ex round directly between the deviant's eyes resulting in a gory cranial explosion which showered blood in every direction. The utter shock at the man's action in combination with the sanguine spay coating her ice helmet forced a frightened scream from the ice princess's lips as she fell to the ground, completely petrified the maimed corpse mere inches beside her.

The four-armed perpetrators took flight at the scream and engaged the unstoppable Street Judge in an uncoordinated assault. Kristoff deftly blocked the first attackers attempted assault using mangled rebar with his forearm before twisting his hand about to grasp the rusted pole; with seamless technique and complete fluidity, the Street Judge twisted the ignoramus's arm about and sneered as he increased the pressure resulting in a sickening snap and a wincing-wail from the injured mans throat. With a menacing nod, the Street Judge swiftly stripped the blubbering would-be attacker of the rebar and watched carefully as the large perpetrator fell to his knees before dispensing swift and immediate justice in the form of rusted metal colliding flesh and bone. Kristoff turned to face the other three assailants not bothering to check on the fourth, the officer was quite certain he'd died before he hit the ground seconds ago.

Elsa slowly started regaining consciousness around the time Judge Bjorgman neutralized the taller man's arm and brought the metal rod upon his skull with such ferocity and precision that the make-shift weapon broke in two pieces, the broad-shouldered Street Judge discarded the second piece and holstered his primary weapon; the powerful lawman retrieved a handle from the utility belt and sharply extended his fore-arm in a sweeping motion allowing for the day-stick to reach full extension. Something about the look in his eyes as they briefly darted from the men to her and back told Elsa she needed to move and retrieve her weapon immediately and so, with sluggish movements, the snow princess started to crawl toward the sidewalk where her weapon had been thrown, freezing a path leading directly toward the gun to allow for a smoother and energy efficient traverse. The sensation of being held hostage still left the young woman in somewhat of a daze and this required a succession of rapid blinks in order to regain full visual capacity, but in doing so the snow princess found herself front-row to vision of precision and lethality.

Unflinching, the Street Judge stood in wait for these thugs to join the slaugher and he wouldn't have to wait very long. The first to try to avenge their fallen comrade leapt forth with vigor and pure hatred in his eyes as he attempted to bring a fire-red axe down upon the officer of the law in hopes of bringing a swift and immediate end this conflict. With the quirk of his brow, the Street Judge methodically raised the day-stick up to block the lethal weapon and brought the attack to a standstill. Grunting angrily, Kristoff brought his right fist to bear upon the gangly man's trachea and shattered the anatomical structure thereby forcing the man to choke profusely on his own blood as the Street Judge hastily withdrew his combat knife and ended the perpetrator's suffering with a single nondescript flick of his wrist before replacing the knife.

The other two men gave each other a fearful glance before nodding in agreement and reluctantly charged the impervious Street Judge armed with brass knuckles and a length of chain. Sneering at their fear, the Street Judge wasted no time in re-engaging these two thugs with extreme prejudice. The skinnier of the two, armed with brass knuckles, threw the first punch to which Kristoff instantaneously dodged on instinct before ensnaring the wretched soul's arm in a vice grip while the fatter man whirled his metallic chain in full rotation before trying to whip the makeshift weapon into Kristoff's midsection. Unfortunately for the thinner thug, the full weight and strength of the chain slammed headlong into his midsection without mercy or pity. Kristoff growled at the smaller man's cry of anguish as he spun the pained assailant about and swept his leg out from beneath him and delivered a formidable blow to his exposed stomach; the force of the strike had been so great as to cause the criminal to cough up thick red blood. Unable to stop the Street Judge from stomping his booted heel into the crook of his neck, the criminal only watched in sheer horror as Kristoff unemotionally drew his lawgiver and fired a single round into his cranium, the bastard died instantly, leaving only one man left for the kill.

"KRISTOFF!" Elsa's shout startled the Street Judge from his routine as he returned his attention to find the lumbering beast of a man in the middle of bringing a concrete block down upon his skull. Closing his eyes, Judge Bjorman awaited the painful shock and potential grievous injury commonly associated with such scenarios, luckily the sensation of pain and suffering never surfaced. As the hardened officer opened his eyes, his eyes bore witness to a site worthy of immense and profound awe. There before his very eyes was the fat behemoth of a man completely run through by an icicle roughly three meters long and about six inches in diameter. Kristoff merely blinked at the display of mystical power and skill in manipulation of ice. Panting heavily, Judge Bjorgman returned the equipment back to its former state and replaced it within his utility belt and retrieved a small remote control from one of the pockets in the belt before pressing the switch to disengage the entire training simulation as he walked toward the snow princess, her arm still outstretched in the same position she used to cast her fantastic ability all the while gasping for air as such a feat undoubtedly required an incredible amount of energy.

Offering his hand with sincerity, the Street Judge leaned over to help the royal heiress stand tall once more and to his surprise she actually accepted his gesture without so much as a flirtatious remark or quip about chivalry. Carefully bringing the lithe snow princess to her full height, Kristoff examined the young woman in full detail. The simulated blood was gone as was the dirt, but the sweat and grime of adrenaline and action remained as beads trailed down her cheek with each pant for air. Kristoff tilted his head slightly, completely mystifying the young woman as he gave her a look that could only be described as being filled with complete and utter confusion. The Street Judge spoke up before she could ask just why he gave her such a look.

"I hope you were paying attention to all of that…I'm not in the business of giving demonstrations and I'm not about to keep babying you as it would do nothing but hinder you in the long run." The snow princess blushed at the Street Judge's words and the perceived hidden meaning that lay within them. To think he'd gone out of his way to get his hands dirty, in a manner of speaking, just to show her how to get the job done was quite…sweet…yes that's exactly the word she'd use, but never out loud due, in large part, to the fact that if she were to call this man or anything he did sweet, she was sure the entire MegaKingdom would instantly vaporize into a thin veil of nuclear dust. Elsa knew he would never admit it, but she also knew this had undoubtedly been an attempt to be kind and despite her earlier teasing, she wasn't about to take it for granted.

"I did, Kristoff." She answered timidly, she knew he had more to say and therefore didn't want to mince words.

"As you are unimaginably aware by now, being a Street Judge is more than flashing your badge and reciting every law in the Code of Arendelle. Being an officer of the law, working at the Grand Hall of Justice, all of that means every day you must be ready to encounter situations like the one you just experienced…some may take a turn for the better, and others will become drastically worse within the span of moments if you're not careful." Elsa nodded at the hidden implication of his last words as well as the subtle acknowledgement of her ability to think on her feet, small smile graced her lips which stirred another mysterious feeling within the Street Judges chest, a feeling that completely baffled and confused the lawman to absolutely no end.

"A Street Judge who cannot effectively utilize their Lawgiver's in situations involving armed combat are considered as good as dead…" To this Kristoff noticed a crestfallen look befall the snow princess's face before he decided to continue. "…however, a Street Judge, real or not, with your amazing ability to conjure and control ice more than makes up for your lack in fire-arm proficiency as well as mostly makes up for the lack in hand-to-hand…mostly."

Elsa perked up at his last words, a rush of pride and confidence swept through her veins as the young woman felt like leaping for joy at receiving an actual compliment on her abilities rather than the normal fearful remark or disparaging feelings associated with remembering how everybody treated her different, like a freak, for the longest time in her existence.

"Once you're ready, we'll start round two of your training exercises." Kristoff announced with a nonchalant tone, striding forward to disengage the relays about the room, all the while feeling the burning stare of shock and confusion coming from his protégé.

"I-I'm sorry, d-did you say r-round two?"

"Yes. I did, is there a problem?"

"Nope not at all, round two, bring it on."

**Author's Note: I do apologize again for how long it's taken me to get this chapter written and uploaded, but I had to play around with the mechanics of it all and I'm extremely busy this time of year…in fact, it's probably unwise that I even wrote this chapter what with all that I have to do…but I was feeling a little down in the dumps and decided that the perfect way to push an utterly depressive day/situation out of my mind was to give you all what you've been waiting for all this time. I sincerely hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I look forward to what you think on the chapter itself via reviews…so don't be shy; I know you all are thinking about stuff and things.**

**I hope you all enjoy your weekend! **


End file.
